Sugar and Spice
by chako999
Summary: "Menurutmu, apa itu gula? Apa itu rempah? Memalukan rasanya karena bagiku kau adalah gula dan rempah yang menciptakan rasa sempurna. Dan kini aku juga mengutuk fakta bahwa kau selalu manis, bahkan ...pedas. Rasanya aku... tak suka berbagi" ※ - - - - - Rated T - M. Disclaimer Soul Eater milik Atsushi Ohkubo -bukan saya. (; ;) cover art done by me.
1. chapter 1

_Harum stroberi, agak basah._

.

.

.

Musim gugur pukul enam pagi di Death City masih terasa begitu dingin. Matahari masih terlihat hanya sampai bagian mata. Bergerak perlahan dengan malas. Kelopak matanya pun masih tertutup dengan erat -seolah tak mau memulai hari.

Tak jauh berbeda, seorang _weapon_ muda juga masih meringkuk di atas ranjang. Selimut tebal membungkus seluruh bagian tubuhnya kecuali rambutnya -yang mencuat keluar dari bungkusan- berwarna putih salju.

 _Tok tok_

Bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar ke seluruh ruangan, tapi tidak olehnya.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Soul?" Suara seorang gadis terdengar, namun bungkusan itu tetap tidak bergerak. Ketukan pintu terdengar lagi lebih keras. "Soul, sudah pagi. Cepat bangun dan bergegas." Tidak lama, suara ketukan itu tak terdengar lagi. Bungkusan berisi anak remaja itu hanya bergerak-gerak. Mengerang, dan mengeluh.

Ia membuka selimutnya, duduk beberapa menit sambil melepas piyamanya. Kemudian berjalan dengan malas ke arah pintu kamar menuju ke dapur _-bertelanjang dada._

"Pagi, Maka." anak lelaki itu menyapa gadis yang tadi membangunkannya, yang kini sedang berkutat dengan penggorengan dan bahan-bahan aneh. Tubuhnya kurus mengenakan kemeja putih dengan rok merah kotak-kotak dengan celemek jingga. Soul berdiri mengamati gerak-gerik gadis itu. Memperhatikan bagaimana ia mengocok telur dan memanggang roti sambil menggoreng sosis tanpa menghiraukan sapaannya barusan. _Kayaknya selain punya banyak bakat, dia juga punya banyak tangan lain yang tak terlihat -oh, dia habis keramas. Harum stroberi, agak basah._ Soul menyadarkan dirinya. "Kau masak apa?"

Gadis itu akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya. Menatapnya beberapa detik lalu meletakkan dua piring di atas meja berisi telur dadar, sosis, roti panggang, dan daging asap dengan wajah datar. "Pagi, Soul. Aku masak yang cepat dan ga repot aja. Makasih lho karena udah bangun telat dan ga bantuin. Dasar tukang begadang." Maka duduk dan mulai makan apa yang ada di piringnya. "Cepetan sarapan nanti malah makin telat."

Soul duduk menghela napas dan mulai makan sarapannya. "Oke deh sori, semalam aku ngerjain PR. Banyak banget tau." Ia mengunyah makanannya dengan rakus. Mulutnya penuh. "Njir masakanmu enak banget lho."

Maka menelan makanannya lalu berhenti sejenak dan menatapnya. "Kayaknya semua orang bisa masak ginian deh. Gausah lebay ah. Plus, kalau ngunyah jangan sambil ngomong. Jorok tau, ga sopan pula." Soul mendengarkan tanpa antusiasme sedikitpun. Ia meneguk jus jeruknya. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Maka melanjutkan ceramahnya. "Lagipula itu salahmu kalau PRmu jadi numpuk pas _deadline_. Harusnya kau kerjain dari awal dong. Duh. Kau ini meski udah jadi _deathscythe_ tetep aja ga berubah."

Soul meletakkan gelasnya dan beranjak. "Yhaaa terserah dah. Aku mau mandi bentar. Thanks makanannya ya, _papan cucian._ "

"Hei!!" Yang dicemooh memprotes sambil mengomel ke arah deathscythe yang berlari ke arah kamar mandi _-bertelanjang dada._

Maka melanjutkan sarapannya sambil menggerutu. _Dasar bego. Udah dibuatin sarapan malah ngejek._ Ia mengunyah makanannya sambil jengkel. Suara keran shower dan air hampir saja membuat lidahnya tergigit. _Lagian itu kenapa sih ga pake baju? Padahal kan udah pertengahan musim gugur. Dasar gasopan._

Ia beranjak membereskan semua yang ada di meja setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya ke arah wastafel. Mencuci piring dan peralatan masak yang baru saja ia pakai. Pada waktu yang sama, Soul baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan celana piyama sambil mengalungkan handuk di lehernya, _-bertelanjang dada._ Ia melanjutkan acara cuci piringnya sambil tak sadar pipinya sedikit memerah jambu. _Uh..wangi daun mint._

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Sebentar lagi. Kau ganti baju dulu sana. " Gadis itu menjawab tanpa menatapnya. Berharap dia segera masuk ke kamar. _Harum aroma mint itu masih ada._

"Baiklah, _darata_." Ia langsung berlari menuju kamar sambil tertawa kecil, memunggungi _meister_ itu. Maka memicingkan matanya memperhatikan punggung itu menghilang dari balik pintu. Pipinya menghangat. _Dasar Soul bodoh._

"Untung aja kita gak telat" Maka terus mengomel sambil membaca bukunya ketika mereka berjalan di lorong. Soul hanya memasang muka bosan sambil menatap langit-langit. Berjalan ke depan tanpa memperhatikan arah. Mengabaikan sapaan gadis-gadis yang mengidolakannya. Mengiringi meister _nya_.

 _Mengingat aroma stroberi._

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelas. Soul memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Berbeda dengan hari biasanya, kali ini ia tidak membuntuti Maka- Maka yang membuntutinya. Ia melirik ke kanan dan mendapati Maka sedang menunduk, _masih_ membaca buku sambil berjalan. Sudah semenjak keluar dari apartemen mereka, Maka sudah seperti itu. _Dasar. Masih saja kutu buku._ Entah kenapa, ia lalu tersenyum.

Soul terus berjalan sambil memperhatikan arah depan. Tak lama, ia mendengar namanya disebut lagi. Ia tau apa itu. Belum sampai dua menit berada di lorong, namun ia sudah merasa ingin segera pulang.

"Kyaa itu Soul-kun~ Hari ini dia keren sekali~" Suara orang asing, namun sering didengarnya. Dasar. _Harusnya BlackStar ada di sini. Jadi mereka takkan berani berteriak dan memekakkan telingaku._ Soul menghela napas panjang, kemudian terus berjalan sambil menutup mata, tidak menghiraukan semua suara itu. Selalu seperti itu.


	2. chapter 2

_"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Kid-kun."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Maka berjalan normal, namun matanya tetap fokus pada buku teks yang sedang dibacanya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena ia sadar seseorang berhenti di depannya. "Kau benar-benar penyuka buku ya, Maka." Maka mendongak.

"Hey Maka, selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi Shinigami-sama." Maka menutup bukunya, membalas sapaannya dengan senyum lebar seperti biasa, lalu membungkuk memberi hormat dengan formal.

"Hei bisa tolong hentikan? " Kid mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan hal ini.. "

Maka tertawa terkikik. "Tapi hal ini kan perlu, Kid-kun. Karena kau sekarang sudah jadi shinigami seutuhnya." Gadis itu memeluk bukunya, lalu tersenyum. "Semua orang menghormatimu, sama seperti mereka menghormati ayahmu."

Kid terdiam beberapa detik lalu menghela napas. "Kau benar, Maka. Aku harusnya lebih bisa menerima ini dan menjadi seperti ayahku- tidak, lebih baik darinya." Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Nah itu baru semangat, Kid! Aku yakin kau pasti bisa jadi shinigami yang baik." gadis itu kembali terkikik. "Oh ya, tumben sekali kau sendirian, dimana Liz dan Patty?"

"Oh. Mereka berdua sedang ada di toilet. Liz merengek karena hari ini terlalu pagi untuknya. Jadi ia belum sempat menyelesaikan tatanan rambut dan kosmetiknya. Kusuruh Patty menemaninya, karena aku tak sanggup bila berjalan hanya diiringi Patty. Sangat tidak simetris.. itu membuatku stress."

Hal itu membuat Maka tertawa geli. "Kau tidak pernah berubah, Kid-kun."

Kid tertawa. "Benarkah? Kurasa begitu. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan denganku yang seperti ini"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku menyukaimu Kid. Kau seperti kakak buatku." Maka tertawa, tak sadar membuat lawan bicaranya merona, terdiam kikuk sesaat. Kid langsung menyadarkan diri.

"Heh, kau juga selalu membuatku terkejut, Maka. Kau juga tidak berubah." ujarnya.

"Hei itu tidak benar, aku sudah jadi lebih kuat! ...kurasa?" lebih terlihat seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

Lalu hening beberapa saat.

Keduanya lalu tertawa bersamaan. Maka tergelak, Kid memegangi perutnya. "Tidak, tidak. Kau benar Maka. Kau jadi lebih kuat, kok. Aku sadar itu. Kau juga semakin mahir membuat kedua kuncir mu jadi simetris. Aku puas melihatnya." Maka tertawa geli, berterimakasih.

"Oh ya, Maka. Maukah kau ikut sebentar ke ruanganku. Ada yang ingin kudiskusikan tentang murid shibusen. Aku ingin tau pendapatmu."

"Tidak Kid, sebentar lagi bel masuk. Aku harus ke kelas. Lagipula, Soul pasti sudah menungguku." Ia memperhatikan lorong di depan kelas _CrescentMoon_ yang ramai, tak menemukan rambut albino.

"Tak apa, aku akan bilang pada Sid-sensei dan Prof. Stein agar kau diizinkan keluar kelas hari ini. Anggap saja ini misi untukmu. lagipula kan, Soul bukan anak kecil lagi." Kid tersenyum meyakinkan gadis itu. Maka menghela napas, kemudian mengiyakan permintaannya. Lagipula, ini adalah permintaan langsung dari shinigami-sama yang baru, yang juga salah satu sahabatnya.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju lorong lain. Maka terus mengobrol banyak hal denganya. Dari buku, hingga rutinitas masing-masing. Tapi, Maka tentu tidak sedang mengkhawatirkan Soul. Ia pasti sedang duduk dengan bosan di kelas, _menunggunya._ Maka tertawa kecil membayangkan hal itu.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, barulah Soul sadar bahwa ia telah berjalan sendiri menuju kelas CrescentMoon. Ia menoleh untuk mencari Maka. Menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati meisternya sedang mengobrol di dekat loker dengan shinigami yang baru -Death the Kid.

Ia bersandar dekat pintu masuk yang ramai. Menyembunyikan dirinya diantara banyak orang. Memperhatikan keduanya dari jauh. Terlalu malas untuk kembali lagi ke arah meisternya. Masih terus mengabaikan sapaan manis dari beberapa gadis yang lalulalang. Matanya tidak lepas dari kedua rekan satu tim nya itu.

Soul mengamati keduanya. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana shinigami itu membuat meister _nya_ tersenyum, lalu tertawa, hingga merona. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Soul memperhatikan momen bagaimana Maka membuat Kid yang selalu berekspresi serius itu tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, dalam otak Soul tertanam ekspresi wajah Maka yang tertawa dan Kid yang merona dengan tingkah kikuk setelah Maka mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Ia tak tahu apa itu, tapi sesaat, ia merasa ada yang merayap di hatinya. Membuatnya tak nyaman. Risih.

"Selamat pagi, Soul-senpai."

Suara itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Soul menoleh, memalingkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah yang asing baginya. "Huh? Kau kan murid kelas satu.. Ada apa?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dan pipinya memerah. Soul hanya terdiam menunggu. "Begini.. Maaf, senpai.. Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini." Gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu menyodorkan bungkusan biru muda berbalut pita merah jambu. Rona merah makin terlihat di pipinya.

"Hee.. apa benar ini untukku..?" Soul menjawab tanpa menyentuh bungkusan itu, ragu. Memperhatikan bagaimana gadis itu berpakaian, tapi tetap dengan ekspresi malas. _Manis._

"Be-benar. Aku membuatnya semalaman. Kuharap kau menyukai kukis coklat dan kacang almond." Gadis itu makin memerah, tapi ia terus menyodorkan bungkusan itu. "A-aku..ingin kau menerimanya. Aku ingin tau apa pendapatmu.. m-meski aku tidak yakin..apakah kau suka coklat dan kacang..." Gadis itu menunduk. Berharap dengan sangat.

Soul terdiam beberapa detik. Namun tangannya meraih bungkusan itu. "Akan kuterima.." Dua kata itu langsung membuat gadis itu mendongak dan tersenyum. Raut muka nya berseri-seri. "Tapi tolong jangan lakukan lagi." tambah Soul dingin.

"Eh..? Ke-kenapa..?"

Soul terdiam lagi. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kid dan Maka, namun tak menemukan mereka dimanapun. Dadanya terasa berat. _Sial._ Soul mengumpat dalam hati.

Soul mendesah lesu. "Aku menghargai pemberianmu, tapi tidak bisa membalasmu. Jadi cukup kali ini saja ya." Segera setelah Soul menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bel kelas tanda masuk berbunyi. Soul tersentak. "Sudah ya, aku harus pergi. Terima kasih kukisnya, akan kumakan nanti." Soul menepuk pelan lengan gadis itu, lalu bergegas menuju kelas. Meninggalkan gadis itu dengan muka merah dan terdiam. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, tapi tak dapat berkata apapun.


	3. chapter 3

_"Maka, lihat aku sebentar." "Ada apa, Kid-kun?"_

.

.

.

.

Soul duduk di bangkunya seperti biasa. Menghela napas panjang karena ia tak menemukan meisternya meski jam kelas sudah mulai. Ia yakin kalau Maka sedang bersama Kid melakukan _sesuatu_. Sebab ia tau Maka tidak pernah terlambat masuk kelas, apalagi setelah bel berbunyi.

Ia memperhatikan murid lain yang berhamburan masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk mereka. Liz dan Patty masuk kemudian duduk di tempat mereka di belakang Soul. Kemudian ia melihat Tsubaki masuk kelas bersamaan dengan Sid-sensei, membawa beberapa arsip dan buku, lalu meletakkannya di meja guru. _Tipikal Tsubaki_. Soul membatin. Ia menguap ketika Tsubaki berjalan ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Soul-kun. Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" Gadis berambut pekat itu menyapanya sopan. Soul membalas sambil tersenyum setengah mengantuk, mengiyakan permintaannya. Tsubaki terkikik pelan. "Kau pasti begadang semalaman ya, Soul-kun." Soul membiarkan Tsubaki duduk di sampingnya, _tempat duduk Maka._

"Yah. Aku terlalu asyik bersantai, lalu tanpa sadar tugasku menumpuk dan aku sangat _beruntung_ juga karena Maka juga mengomeliku tanpa henti." Soul menguap lagi.

Tsubaki tertawa pelan. "Kau dan Black Star tidak jauh berbeda, haha jangan tersinggung. Kalian sahabat baik. Black Star membolos lagi hari ini. Dia belum menyelesaikan PR nya dan bilang akan berlatih di hutan saja hari ini" Gadis itu menghela napas pelan. Soul menyeringai geli mendengarnya. "Black Star tidak berubah. Kurasa dia memang pantas seperti itu saja hahah. Tapi pastinya itu berat untukmu ya, Tsubaki." Tsubaki tertawa kikuk. "Oh ya Soul-kun, dimana Maka-chan?"

Belum sempat Soul menjawab, Sid sensei yang berada di depan berkata dengan suara lantang. "Sebelumnya aku ingin memberi tahu. Kali ini, Maka Albarn sudah mendapat ijin tidak menghadiri kelas karena mendapat permintaan dari Shinigami-sama. Baik, sekarang aku akan mengabsen kalian, tidak ada ampun bagi murid yang terlambat!"

Soul mendesah pelan. _Hari ini bakal membosankan, apalagi dengan tidak adanya Maka dan Black Star._ Sepanjang materi kelas, Ia berusaha untuk tidak tertidur.

.

.

.

"Duduklah, Maka"

Maka terdiam. Lalu ia angkat bicara. "Kenapa kita ada di taman, Kid? Kau bilang akan mengajakku ke kantormu."

"Aku memang berniat begitu. Tapi aku ingat kalau ruanganku sudah simetris sempurna, Jadi aku tak ingin kedatangan kita merusak semuanya, maaf Maka. " Kid menjawab santai sambil duduk di bangku taman dekat lapangan Shibusen.

Maka menghela napas. "Dasar.. Apa boleh buat." Ia duduk di samping shinigami muda itu. "Syukurlah udaranya tidak terlalu dingin. Aku harap musim dingin nanti cuacanya tidak merepotkan." Maka bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Kid memperhatikannya.

"Maka, langsung saja ya. Begini, aku tau kau sudah banyak berkembang dan dipromosikan menjadi meister bintang dua. Meski begitu, kau masih belum dapat ijin untuk mengajar. Apalagi, ayahmu pasti melarangnya. ..." Maka mendengarkan Kid berbicara sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya, menunggunya menyelesaikan kalimat. Berusaha fokus dari udara yang mulai dingin meski hari sudah hampir siang.

"... Tapi sebagai shinigami dan sebagai sahabat baikmu, aku ingin memintamu secara khusus tanpa formalitas untuk mengajar seseorang."

"Apa?" Maka terkejut. "Kid, aku masih belum cukup umur untuk mengajar. Aku masih 18 tahun! Aku belum memenuhi syarat sebagai pengajar."

"Karena itulah aku bilang aku memintamu sebagai seorang teman, tidak perlu formalitas dan syarat, hanya sekedar belajar bersama setelah pulang sekolah. Lagipula, yang akan jadi muridmu adalah seorang teman sekelasmu yang penurut -tapi bodoh." Kid bergumam pada kata terakhir.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ehm, tak apa. Pokoknya, aku ingin kau berteman akrab dengannya, dan mengajarinya apa yang kau tau saja. Dua jam sehari. Aku yakin itu takkan menambah kesibukanmu, kalau diingat juga kau sangat suka belajar, benar? Aku akan menghadiahimu ijin akses ke perpustakaan bintang tiga, supaya kau tidak lagi menggunakan kartu Papa mu."

"Hmmmmm... Siapa anak ini?" Maka bertanya ragu. Tawaran hadiah kartu akses itu sedikit menggiurkan.

Kid menghela napas panjang. "Hiro."

"Apa?! Si bodoh itu.." Maka menepuk dahinya dan bersandar pasrah di bangku. Kid terdiam kikuk, lalu menjawab dengan nada sarkasme. "Yah paling tidak, kau dapat menghukumnya dengan Maka-chop mu kalau dia mulai keterlaluan."

"Sigh. Akan kupikirkan hal ini nanti setelah aku tahu apa problema si bodoh ini. Setelah itu, baru kuputuskan untuk membantu atau tidak." Maka menjawab sambil memperhatikan Shibusen yang sepi pada jam belajar. Kid memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu. Mengamati tiap inci wajahnya.

"Maka, lihat aku sebentar." Maka menoleh, bingung dengan wajah sahabatnya yang mulai serius, meski ia sudah sering berwajah seperti itu. "Ada apa, Kid-kun?"

Yang ditanya hanya mendekatkan mukanya hingga hidung mereka hampir menempel. Maka mulai waspada dengan menggenggam erat buku yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Maka.. aku baru tau kalau kau memakai perona bibir. Ada lipstik tipis yang keluar dari bibir." ujar Kid sambil mengelus sudut bawah bibir Maka. Membuat Maka tercengang dan melonggarkan genggaman erat pada bukunya.

"Dasar Kid-kun! Kau tak pernah berubah!" Maka membalas dengan meneriaki muka Kid. "Untung saja aku tak jadi memberimu Maka-chop ku." Ia mencubit pipi kanan Kid dengan gemas. Membuat Kid bingung dan panik. "Hei apa salahku? Aku kan hanya mengamati hal agar tau dia simetris atau tidak! Lagipula kau harus mencubitku di pipi satunya juga!" Maka tertawa. Ia tak kunjung mencubit pipi kiri Kid, membuat Kid _nyaris_ menangis. Maka tergelak melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Hatinya menghangat di musim gugur yang dingin ini.

"Hei Maka, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke kota sebentar dan membeli kopi? Kau benar soal udara, disini makin dingin." Kid menawarkan tangannya pada Maka setelah ia berdiri melepaskan cubitan. Maka tersenyum melihat tingkah Kid, lalu menerima tangannya. "Kita naik Beelzebub saja yuk, Kid" Maka menggandengnya dengan suara ceria. Kid tersenyum. "Ide bagus. Pasti akan lebih berat, tapi menyenangkan juga nih." Maka mencubit pipi Kid. "Hei aku tidak berat!"

"Baik, baik. Maafkan aku." Lepas dari cubitan Maka, Kid mengeluarkan skateboard hitam andalannya dari jari. Maka mulai antusias saat Kid menaikinya, dan mengaktifkan sistem roket -tenaga pendorong -atau apalah itu. Maka berdiri di belakang Kid, memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan berpegangan erat agar tak jatuh. Lalu mereka berdua terbang menuju kafe di sudut jalan.


	4. chapter 4

_"Oh. Bersama Soul?"_

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Soul menguap sepanjang pelajaran. Ia berusaha keras mencerna pelajaran dan materi yang ia tulis di bukunya. Entah kenapa, Soul merasa ia perlu belajar ketika Maka tidak hadir. Ia sendiri bingung dengan tingkahnya hari ini karena biasanya ia sering tertidur di samping Maka yang selalu fokus pada materi.

Soul mendongak ke jendela bulat di samping dan memperhatikan biru langit. Sekejab, sebuah benda asing nampak terbang melewati pandangannya ke luar jendela. Sepertinya ia mengenal benda itu, tapi ia tak yakin, membuatnya kembali fokus pada pelajaran.

Kelas akan bubar sebentar lagi, dan Soul merasa beruntung telah menyelesaikan semua PR nya karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir pengumpulan tugas. Untung saja tak ada tugas tambahan lagi, bisa-bisa ia membuat lingkar matanya makin menghitam.

Tak lama kemudian, jam pelajaran Sid-sensei usai. Kelas bubar dan murid-murid berhamburan ke luar ruangan dan menuju kantin sekolah. Sebelum beranjak, ia teringat akan bungkusan biru yang diterimanya pagi ini. Ia memastikan benda itu masih ada di kolong bangkunya, bersama Ipod, lengkap dengan headset favoritnya.

"Soul-kun, apa kau mau ke kantin bersama kami?" Tsubaki bertanya ketika ia mengecek kolong mejanya. Liz dan Patty berdiri di sampingnya, menimpali. "Kami akan traktir kau karena Kid memberi uang lebih sebelum ia pergi."

 _Yang benar saja._ Batin Soul. _Mana mungkin aku mau makan dengan mereka, sedangkan aku lelaki sendiri._ "Ah. Makasih tawarannya, tapi aku merasa tidak enak karena cuma aku yang laki-laki." Soul berusaha jujur tanpa berusaha menyakiti mereka, membuat Patty terkikik.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu, Soul." Liz menghela napas maklum. Tsubaki tertawa dan menimpali "Sebentar lagi Black Star pasti akan kemari. Ia pasti lapar setelah bolos kelas."

Benar saja. Tak lama setelah itu, bocah berambut biru berkaus basket berjalan masuk ke kelas dengan tubuh basah penuh keringat. Sebuah handuk kecil tersampir di pundak kirinya. Ia mendekat ke arah Soul dan komplotannya. Tubuhnya yang kekar di antara semua murid hanyalah satu kelebihan kecil baginya.

"Hey Tsubaki. Hey Liz, Patty. Hey Soul. Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Tsubaki mendekatinya dan mengambil handuk di bahunya. Sedikit terkejut karena handuk itu benar-benar basah kuyup hingga terlihat banyak air -keringat yang menetes ke lantai.

"Eeewwh itu jorok sekali, Tsubaki. Black Star kau harus mandi. Kau benar-benar bau." Liz melihat hal itu dengan jijik. Yang disebut hanya tertawa lantang, sedangkan Tsubaki meletakkan kembali handuk itu di pundak partnernya, mengambil handuk mungil dari sakunya dan mengelap dahi Black Star dengan lembut. Membuat Patty terkikik dan Soul menyeringai geli.

"Black Star, kau mau makan?" Soul bertanya sambil memperhatikan sahabatnya yang kotor dan bau itu.

"Mau dong, kau traktir ya." Suaranya lantang.

"Heh.. bukan aku yang traktir, tapi Kid. Liz yang bilang. Aku akan ikut kalau kau ikut."

"Baiklah. Aku akan pesan semauku. Kau yang urus totalnya ya, Liz!" Black Star menyeringai sambil duduk di meja Soul. Membuat Soul risih tapi ia tak berkata apapun.

"Kau harus mandi dulu, Black Star. Baumu pasti akan membuat semua orang yang ada di kantin jadi muntah." Liz menutupi hidungnya dan mundur ketika Black Star bergerak-gerak.

Black Star malah tertawa lantang. "Nyahaha pastinya aku akan membuat semua orang terpesona dengan aroma latihan kerasku. Baiklah tunggu apa lagi ayo ke kantin dan makan! Aku sudah sangat lapar!" Ia turun dari meja dan menuju ke pintu. Diikuti oleh Soul dan gengnya.

"Akan ku buatkan kau makan malam yang banyak nanti ketika pulang, Black Star. Kau sudah berlatih keras hari ini." Tsubaki memujinya sambil mengekor. Soul di sebelah Tsubaki. Liz dan Patty mengikuti di belakang.

Rasanya sepi karena biasanya Soul selalu berjalan di samping Maka. Ia hanya berjalan bersama mereka dengan diam tanpa membawa kue pemberian fans nya, lalu kembali menguap beberapa kali.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Maka?"

"Ehm... Jus jeruk hangat saja _,_ dan satu _chicken marsala."_ Maka menjawab sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan meja pemesanan. Kid berdiri di sampingnya membaca papan menu di Deathbucks Cafe.

"Baiklah, segelas jus jeruk hangat, sepiring _chicken marsala,_ semangkuk sup krim asparagus panas, dan secangkir _espresso,_ Master _._ " Kid memesan menu, lalu memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Maka mengikutinya.

"Tumben sekali kafe ini sepi. Dan juga tidak ada yang bekerja sambilan." Maka duduk di kursi di depan Kid, saling berhadapan. Ia mengeluarkan buku _notes_ kecil dan membaca sesuatu.

"Yah karena di dekat jalan utama sana sudah dibangun kafe juga, jadi letak kafe ini kalah strategis." Kid menjawab sambil memperhatikannya. "Apa itu?" Maka mendongak dan tersenyum kecil, lalu memasukkannya kembali ke saku. "Hanya daftar belanja. Hari ini sepulang sekolah aku harus belanja karena kulkas sudah mulai kosong."

"Oh. Bersama Soul?"

Maka sedikit bingung. "Yah, dia yang mengantar pakai motornya. Biasanya sih dia tak ikut masuk ke supermarket karena aku melarangnya."

"Hah? Kenapa kau melarangnya?" Kid mulai penasaran.

"Habisnya tiap kali dia ikut, dia selalu minta membeli barang dan cemilan secara berlebih. Memang sih, dia membeli pakai uangnya sendiri, tapi aku juga tak bisa tinggal diam karena dia tidak bisa mengatur pengeluarannya. Dia bahkan sering membeli pakaian baru. Mungkin dia ingin selalu terlihat keren di depan fans nya. Menyebalkan sekali."

Maka mengabaikan Kid yang dari tadi memperhatikannya mengomel tentang Soul. Belum sempat Kid memberi komentar, pesanan mereka sudah siap di meja, diantarkan oleh _Master_ sendiri. Tak lupa untuk berterima kasih.

"Kau dan Soul memang cocok, Maka." Kid terkekeh sambil meneguk _espresso_ nya. Maka hanya menyeringai dan mulai menyantap makan siangnya.

"Oh ya, Kid-kun. Kita harus kembali ke Shibusen setelah jam istirahat siang usai. Lalu aku akan mengamati Hiro saat jam pelajaran, dan akan kuputuskan besok." Maka berkomentar sambil mengunyah makanannya perlahan namun tetap sopan.

"Tidak. Kau kularang ikut pelajaran hari ini. Hari ini kau akan bersamaku sampai sekolah usai." Kid menjawab dingin sambil mengaduk sup nya.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Kid menghela napas panjang, bersandar lesu di kursinya. "Aku bosan, Maka. Aku perlu menyegarkan otakku dari tumpukan dokumen misi, dan masalah yang selalu datang ke kantor ku. Aku ingin cuti sehari saja." Kid memejamkan matanya dan terlihat lebih stres. Maka hanya diam mendengarkannya.

"Aku belum terbiasa dengan pekerjaan ini. Aku masih ingin keluar dan bersantai. Tapi aku tak bisa mengajak Liz dan Patty karena nilai pelajaran mereka banyak yang tertinggal, makanya aku mengajakmu, karena kau adalah murid elit dan teladan." Kid menyeruput _espresso_ nya.

Maka hanya bisa menyeringai kikuk, ia menghela napas dan berusaha memahami kondisi sahabatnya itu. "Jadi itu alasanmu sebenarnya.. Memanggilku dan memberi ijin khusus keluar kelas.. hanya untuk berkencan denganku?"

Kid tersedak.

"Ugh, hei aku tidak bermaksud begitu yah. Aku hanya memintamu menemaniku dan tentang Hiro tadi juga adalah alasan aku memanggilmu. Itu juga bagian dari tugas misi." Maka menyodorkan tisu agar Kid dapat membersihkan area mulutnya.

"Hihihi, baik-baik. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda, Kid. Lagipula kita juga jarang keluar bersama ya, kan? Jadi kurasa bolos sekali tidaklah buruk." Maka kembali melahap kudapannya. Kid memijat batang hidungnya.

"Lagipula kalau semua menganggap aku berkencan denganmu hari ini, aku bisa dihajar Soul."

Kali ini, Maka yang tersedak.

"Uhuk! A-apa?" Maka bingung, matanya melebar. Kid hanya tersenyum dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Tidak, tak apa. Lupakan."


	5. chapter 5

_"Apa kau dijadikan budak lagi?"_

.

.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Soul-kun?" Tsubaki yang mengantre untuk memesan, sedangkan Black Star dan Thompson bersaudari mencari tempat duduk di antara banyak meja yang sudah penuh. Mereka akhirnya menemukan meja kosong yang cukup untuk lima orang di dekat jendela.

"Pasta saja."

"Baik, Bu. Tolong satu pasta, satu piring nasi kare ukuran besar. Ehmm.. etto.. dan dua loyang _pizza_ spesial ukuran sedang." Tsubaki memesan sambil melihat catatan kecil yang dibawanya.

"Kau sendiri pesan apa, Tsubaki?" Soul bertanya setelah ia menyadari jumlah pesanan Tsubaki.

"Ah. Benar juga, aku belum pesan. Etto... mmm tolong tambah satu set sushi nya, Bu."

"Baik, baik, Tsubaki-chan. Tunggu sebentar ya." Bibi yang menangani pesanan itu berlalu ke dapur dan meninggalkan mereka agak lama.

"Hey Tsubaki, aku mau ke _vending machine._ Kau mau sesuatu?" Soul bertanya pada Tsubaki yang dengan tenang menunggu pesanan mereka.

"Ah terima kasih, Soul-kun. Aku mau teh hijau saja." Soul mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah Black Star dan si kembar Thompson. Ia menanyakan mereka hal yang sama. Setelah mendapat jawaban, ia pergi berjalan menuju mesin minuman bersama Black Star.

"Akan kutemani, bro."

" _Thanks,_ bro. Tapi sebaiknya kau bantu saja Tsubaki tuh. Dia pasti kewalahan membawa nampan makanan kita." Soul beralasan, modus supaya Black Star semakin mendapat poin plus dari Tsubaki.

"Hah? Hm benar juga sih. Tsubaki pasti akan kesulitan. Dia tak pernah bisa bertahan tanpa bintang sebesar dan sehebat aku." Begitu, monyet berambut biru itu langsung _jogging_ ke arah partnernya.

Soul sadar kalau Tsubaki menaruh rasa pada _meiste_ rnya sendiri. Namun Black Star terlalu bodoh, lugu, kikuk, dan tidak peka akan kepedulian Tsubaki. Hal itu membuat Soul harus berbuat sesuatu pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Meski sebenarnya ia tak ingin ikut campur, ia hanya ingin membantu sedikit karena menurutnya, ia juga mengalami situasi yang sama dengan Tsubaki.

Setidaknya, itulah yang dia rasakan.

Soul merasa, hanya untuk makan siang bersama teman-temannya saja banyak menguras waktu dan tenaganya. Kini, ia akhirnya dapat duduk dengan tenang di depan makanannya. Ia mengunyah dalam diam sambil mendengarkan teman-temannya mengoceh saat makan -kecuali Tsubaki. _Keren rasanya aku bergaul dengan banyak orang yang tak kenal etika._ Soul membatin.

"Hwei Liwz, kwenapa tiwba-twiba Kwid mweniwnggawlkanmwu uawng lewbih untwuk mwakan siawng? Mwemangnywa dwia ke mawna?" Black Star mengoceh dengan mulut penuh makanan, membuat Tsubaki menasehatinya. "Black Star, tolong telan dulu makananmu sebelum bertanya."

"Hm, dia tak bilang mau ke mana. Tapi dia bilang mau pergi bersama Maka agak lama. Dia memberiku uang saat aku dan Patty mau ke toilet. Setelah aku keluar, dia sudah hilang. Kurasa mereka bertemu dan pergi begitu saja."

 _Pastinya._ Soul menelan pastanya.

"Kiddo-kun bilang dia mau bicara sesuatu yang penting sama Maka." Patty menimpali sambil menyeruput jus lemonnya.

Black Star menyelesaikan makan siangnya lebih cepat dari yang lain, lalu bersendawa agak keras. "Hmmm.. Dasar. Mereka berdua itu selalu mencurigakan. Aku sih berpikir mereka sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Mungkin mereka lagi HTS-an" Liz menambahi.

 _Deg._

"Onee-chan, apa itu HTS?" Patty bertanya penasaran setelah menyelesaikan _pizzanya._

"Hubungan tanpa status, Patty. Itu adalah ketika dua orang yang saling suka menutupi hubungan mereka dan bertingkah seolah mereka tidak pacaran di depan teman-teman mereka." Liz menjelaskan.

 _Deg._

"Seperti penjahat yang sedang menutupi identitas mereka?" Patty bertanya makin antusias. "Uhmm.. kira-kira begitu. Tapi yang ini bukan penjahat. Dan Kid dengan Maka juga bukan penjahat, dek."

"Oohh.. souka.. kurasa mereka keren." Patty terkikik.

"Heh.. benar juga. Menurutku juga, selama ini Kid suka pada Maka." _Deg. "_ Mereka selalu terlihat akrab. Kid juga sering menemani Maka di perpustakaan. _Duh_ aku nggak ngerti apa enaknya main di perpus." Black Star menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tsubaki menyelesaikan sushi nya dan menimpali, "Kurasa, kita baiknya tidak berasumsi dulu tentang mereka. Kid-kun dan Maka-chan adalah sahabat kita, aku yakin mereka pasti tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun pada kita, termasuk tentang hubungan mereka."

"Yah pastinya mereka ga bakalan mampu nyembunyiin rahasia dariku, si bintang yang besar ini." Black Star tertawa lantang. "Benar, kau si bintang bodoh hahahaha" Patty menimpali dan membuat Black Star berdiri dari kursinya. "Hoy apaan, Patty?" Black Star dan Patty akhirnya saling ejek. Disaat yang sama, Soul dan Liz sudah selesai makan.

"Udah yuk balik." Liz beranjak, diikuti Tsubaki dan Soul. Mereka berjalan bersama ke arah kelas. Patty dan Black Star malah berakhir bercanda di baris terakhir.

Tak lama, mereka berpapasan dengan Hiro. Tsubaki menyapa. "Hiro-kun.. kau mau ke mana?" Hiro mendongak dan tersenyum lesu. "Hei..kalian.."

"Apa kau dijadikan budak lagi?" Soul bertanya _to the point_ dengan nada dingin.

"Ah bukan, Soul. Aku hanya diminta ke ruang korseling mengenai prestasi belajar ku yang makin turun. Hnnh.." Suaranya terdengar lesu.

"Semangatlah Hiro-kun. Kau pasti bisa jadi lebih baik." Tsubaki berusaha menyemangati teman sekelasnya itu. "Dia benar, Hiro. Kau lebih baik dari Black Star. Memang sih, fisikmu kalah darinya, tapi kau tidak sebodoh dia." Liz terkekeh sambil menyemangati. Soul dan Tsubaki hanya bisasweatdropped. _Lihat siapa yang bicara. Haha._ Untung saja Patty dan Black Star sedang asyik sendiri.

"Baiklah teman-teman. Terima kasih banyak. Sampai nanti..." Kemudian Hiro berlalu. Soul dan geng nya kembali berjalan, kali ini disusul oleh Patty dan Black Star yang tertawa terbahak di belakang barisan.

"Hey aku mau ke toilet dulu yah, kalian duluan saja." Soul berbelok ke tikungan setelah teman-temannya mengiyakan. Ia menuju ke toilet pria. Memenuhi kebutuhannya untuk buang air. Setelah itu ia cuci tangan, dan memperhatikan air di wastafel yang perlahan surut.

Ia terbayang ucapan yang dibicarakan teman-temannya tadi mengenai _meisterny_ a. Dadanya terasa penuh sesak.

 _Sial. Apa-apaan tadi._


	6. chapter 6

_Bertahanlah, Soul. Hanya tinggal dua jam lagi, lalu semua akan selesai._

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

"Maka, boleh aku ikut kau belanja menggantikan Soul hari ini?" Kid bertanya sambil menopang dagu setelah Maka menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Hm? Boleh saja sih kalau kau mau. Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli?" Maka merapikan barang-barangnya setelah makan.

"Yah, kurasa." Jawaban yang membuat Maka terkikik. "Haha kok gitu sih, lah terus kenapa kau mau ikut aku belanja kalau kau tak mau membeli sesuatu?" Maka memiringkan kepalanya sambil memperhatikan Kid yang sudah sejak tadi selesai makan.

"Apa aku tak boleh masuk ke supermarket walau aku tak berbelanja?" Kid membalas sambil tersenyum, membuat Maka tertawa. "Baik, baik Kid, kau yang menang. Kau boleh ikut, tapi aku takkan membelikanmu barang meski kau merengek. Hihi."

"Heh. Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, haha. Hei sudah lewat jam makan siang, nih. Ayo segera pergi." Kid beranjak dan berjalan ke arah _Master_ untuk membayar _bill._ Maka mengikuti sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya, tapi ditahan oleh Kid. "Biar aku yang bayar, anggap saja ini karena telah menculikmu." Kid tersenyum.

"Dasar modus." Maka terkikik. "Kalau begitu aku ke toilet dulu, tunggu aku di luar yah." Kid mengangguk dan membiarkan Maka berjalan ke arah toilet kafe. Setelah membayar, ia berterima kasih dan berjalan ke luar kafe sambil menunggu Maka. Memperhatikan langit.

 _Hm. Cuacanya mulai gelap. Semoga nanti sore tidak ada hujan._ Kid lalu bersandar dekat tembok pintu masuk, kemudian merapikan poni rambutnya supaya simetris. _Hujan di musim gugur pasti dingin sekali._

Tak lama, Maka keluar dari kafe dan membuat Kid berdiri tegap. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Maaf lama, Kid. Sekarang ayo kita jalan-jalan." Kid lalu berjalan mengiringi gadis itu. Memperhatikan wajahnya yang terlihat lebih hidup dengan rona warna _nude_ di pipi, dan polesan pink tipis di lagi tatanan rambutnya yang lebih rapih dan simetris daripada tadi.

Shinigami itu sedikit merona ketika mereka berjalan beriringan, ia memalingkan wajahnya beberapa saat dan berusaha tidak memperhatikannya. Mereka berjalan di jalanan yang dipenuhi toko dan penjual di jalan. Maka melihat papan diskon di toko buku, lalu ia menoleh pada Kid.

"Kid, aku ingin ke toko buku ini sebentar. Tidak apa, kan?" Suara itu sedikit mengejutkannya. "Hm, tak apa kok. Kau mau beli buku baru lagi?" Kid bertanya sambil menggosok kedua tangannya. _Hmm mulai dingin. Harusnya tadi kita bawa baju hangat. Tak kusangka, masih jam 1 siang tapi sudah mulai berangin._

"Ah, ya aku hanya mau membeli buku resep. Aku ingin membuat sesuatu.." Maka membuka pintu toko buku begitu mereka sampai. "Lagipula kebetulan sekali ada diskon untuk buku masakan, heheh.."

Mereka berdua masuk dan merasa lebih nyaman karena di dalam lebih hangat. Maka langsung berjalan ke arah rak penuh diskon buku, meninggalkan Kid di dekat pintu masuk. Gadis itu melihat tumpukan buku dan mengamatinya satu per satu. Ia memasukkan beberapa ke dalam keranjang yang tadi diambilnya ketika sampai.

Kid hanya menunggunya di dekat rak buku yang dekat pintu masuk. Ia menatap keluar jendela toko dan memperhatikan angin mulai berhembus lebih kencang, menebarkan dedaunan dari ranting pohon dan membuatnya berserakan di jalanan.

 _Hmmmhh. Aku ingin waktu berjalan lebih lambat._ Kid mulai memikirkan banyak hal. Kepalanya terasa penuh, tapi ia diam saja.

Tak sadar, tiba-tiba ia merasa sudah berdiri di sana cukup lama. Ia langsung menengok arlojinya dan terkejut karena sudah ada dalam toko selama dua puluh menit. Ia menoleh untuk mencari Maka, dan mendapati gadis itu sudah ada di depan kasir dan membayar. Ia tersenyum ketika Maka kembali ke arahnya membawa satu kantung penuh berisi buku.

"Maafkan aku, Kid-kun. Aku perlu banyak referensi. Hehe." Maka haya tertawa kecil dan berjalan ke luar toko sambil memeluk kantung bukunya. Kid mengikutinya dan menawarkan diri. "Biar kubawakan."

"Ah..makasih. Tapi sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di swalayan. Akan kuitipkan bawaanku, jadi, tak perlu membantu.

Kid tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Ia sudah menganggap Maka seperti adiknya sendiri, dan ia menyukai Maka apa adanya. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Nah sudah sampai, akan kutitipkan dulu barangku." Maka pergi meninggalkan Kid dan menunju ke tempat penitipan barang. Kid masuk mengambil troli dan bergerak dari rak pertama. Ia mengamati barng-barang sambil menunggu Maka kembali. "Ah. Makasih sudah menunggu, Kid-kun. Nah sekarang mari lihat daftar..apa saja yg harus kubeli..."

 _Hari ini akan jadi hari panjang yang terasa singkat._ Kid tertawa dalam hati.

"Ugh." Soul mengeluh di pertengahan jam terakhir. _Sudah pukul dua siang dan belum juga ada kabar dari Maka._ Soul berusaha keras untuk tidak segera keluar dari ruangan. _Bertahanlah, Soul. Hanya tinggal dua jam lagi, lalu semua akan selesai._

Ia mulai sebal karena ketidakhadiran Maka. Ia mulai merasa lebih enak kalau ada Maka di sampingnya. Ia bisa tidur di kelas seperti biasanya kalau ada Maka. Tapi kali ini Soul harus repot-repot memperhatikan pelajaran karena Maka tidak hadir dan kini ia harus mencatat supaya tidak mendapatkan _teguran_ -Maka Chop- dari partnernya saat ia di rumah mereka nanti.

'Rumah mereka'. Mendadak Soul jadi _blushing_ dan ia jadi memerah karena dua kata itu. Kenapa ia jadi sesensitif ini? Padahal biasanya ia tak bereaksi apapun mengenai hal kecil tentang kepemilikannya dan Maka. Mungkin malah lebih banyak bertengkar.

 _Sial. Apaan pemikiran barusan._ Soul lebih banyak mengumpat hari ini. Selain itu, ia jadi ingat mengenai hal yang mengganggunya sejak tadi. Mengenai Kid dan Maka. Mengenai hubungan rahasia mere- ugh. Stop, stop. Ia harus konsentrasi dengan pelajaran, supaya saat pulang ia bisa menyenangkan hati Maka dengan catatannya hari ini.

Ia kembali fokus ke papan tulis. Menyebalkan sekali hari senin ini dibuat membosankan dengan tak ada pelajaran outdoor. Ia mengecek kolong mejanya dan lega karena bungkusan itu masih ada, dan ia terus fokus menulis sambil mendengarkan. Tsubaki yang duduk di sampingnya daritadi hanya tersenyum melihat temannya itu.

 _Berjuanglah, Soul-kun. Hihi._

Lalu tanpa ia sadari, waktu berlalu begitu cepat hingga jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat kurang dua puluh. Saatnya untuk segera pulang. Ia bergegas merapikan barang bawaannya dan tak sabar segera pergi mengantar meister _nya_ berbelanja.

Oh, tapi di mana Maka?

Ia menyalakan ponselnya yang sedari tadi dimatikan. Ia merasa bodoh karena tidak adanya kabar dari Maka adalah salahnya sendiri. Soul mendesah lalu membuka ponselnya dan melihat. Ada pesan masuk. _Dari Maka_.

 _'Soul, tak perlu mengantarku belanja, aku sudah perjalanan pulang dari supermarket bersama Kid. Usai sekolah kau langsung pulang saja.'_

 _From: Maka, Mon14:48PM_

 _Ugh sudah sejam yang lalu._


	7. chapter 7

_Mukanya memerah melihat aksi Soul, dadanya berdegup kencang_

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

"Hahaha itu konyol sekali, Kid. Apa benar Liz dan Patty sampai seperti itu? Pfftthahaha.." Maka memegangi perutnya dan tidak bisa berhenti tertawa di perjalanan pulang mereka dari supermarket.

"Aku tidak bohong, Maka. Mereka berdua terlalu malas belajar dan malah berdandan dan bermain-main." Kid tertawa kikuk. Ia menceritakan banyak hal pada Maka tentang ulah partner kembarnya ketika mereka di rumah.

"Begitu.. mereka jarang belajar dengan betul, dan nilai akademis mereka rendah. Tapi mereka keren sekali dalam pertarungan. Fisik mereka lebih hebat dariku, terutama Patty."

"Yah sebenarnya, kau tau... nilai Liz dan Patty memang lebih jauh di bawah Hiro ketika ujian pertama mereka, dan kurasa mereka belum banyak berkembang di nilai akademis semenjak aku jadi shinigami yang baru. Tapi bukan itu yang kucemaskan." Kid berjalan menenteng beberapa kantung belanjaan Maka yang penuh. "Masalahnya adalah Hiro yang sampai sekarang kesulitan menemukan partner yang cocok dengannya, jadi aku ingin kau memberinya nasihat."

"...Kid.. kau... Kau jadi lebih bijak. Keren sekali hehehe." Maka tersenyum lebar memuji sahabatnya yang peduli itu. Kid hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan agak bingung. Tapi ia jadi rileks dan mereka terus berjalan ke arah Shibusen.

"Begitukah.. hmm.. makasih, Maka." Kid ikut tersenyum lebar dan mendongak ke arah langit. Awan gelap terlihat dari arah yang berlawanan dari posisi matahari. Ia jadi sadar dan mengajak Maka supaya cepat bergegas. Akhirnya, mereka melangkah ke arah bangku di taman dekat Shibushen.

"Aku akan mengambil jaketku, tunggu sebentar ya, Kid." Maka berlari menuju Shibusen dan meninggalkan Kid dengan barang bawaannya. Kid duduk dan menunggu dengan sabar sambil melihat sekeliling. Awan gelap sudah mulai mendekati Shibusen. Mereka harus segera pulang. Ia menengok arlojinya. Pukul dua lebih tigapuluh. Semoga para murid Shibusen tidak kehujanan ketika mereka pulang.

Tak lama, Kid melihat Maka kembali namun kini ia lengkap dengan ransel, jaket dan syalnya. "Baik, aku siap Kid. Mari pulang." Maka mendongak. "Sepertinya malam ini bakal hujan, aku akan bilang Soul dulu agar pulang duluan." Maka membuka ponselnya dan mulai mengetik pesan.

"Kurasa juga begitu. Lebih baik kita naik Beelzebub saja ya, Maka. Supaya tak kehujanan nanti." Maka menekan tombol kirim, dan menutup ponselnya.

"Ngh, jangan deh. Pasti bakal berat sebab bawaanku ini banyak sekali, Kid." Maka mengambil beberapa kantung belanjaannya.

"Sudahlah tak apa. Aku lebih mencemaskan kita nanti kalau kehujanan. Lihat, sebentar lagi hujan tuh." Kid mengeluarkan Beelzebubnya dan mengambil sebagian kantung belanja Maka. "Apa kau mau pulang bareng Soul saja? Kau harus menunggunya selama satu jam hingga dia keluar sih."

"Ah. Bisa saja sih..tapi aku barusan mengiriminya pesan kalau aku sudah dalam perjalanan denganmu... dan menyuruhnya langsung pulang." Kid menarik Maka supaya naik Beelzebub.

"Hngh baiklah, pegangan yang erat yah. Kecepatannya akan kulambatkan." Akhirnya Maka mengiyakan sahabatnya itu. Ia memeluk Kid sambil menenteng beberapa kantung belanja di tangan kirinya. Mereka berdua terbang rendah lewat jalanan menuju apartemen Maka dan Soul.

 _Geez._

 _Berarti sekarang kira-kira sudah di rumah ya. Hngh. Dengan..Kid.._

Soul keluar dari kelas _Crescent Moon_ dan berjalan sendirian lewat lorong. Black Star dan Tsubaki tidak pulang karena ada jadwal piket. Sedangkan Liz dan Patty langsung pulang ke rumah Kid di Gallows Manor. Ia menenteng tas kecilnya yang berisi buku dan barang bawaan lainnya. Mukanya masam sepanjang perjalanan ke area parkir.

Begitu sampai, ia menengadah ke langit dan melihat awan gelap sudah hampir menutupi langit sekolah. Ia mengambil kunci dan menuntun motornya ke luar parkiran.

 _Sudah jam empat lebih sepuluh. Hujan sudah mau turun. Maka bilang pukul tiga kurang tadi, ia sudah dalam perjalanan. Sekarang ia kemungkinan sudah bersantai di depan teve bersama Blair._

Ia menaiki motor oranye kesayangannya, dan mulai memakai helm. Lalu ia sadar ada yang datang menghampirinya.

"Selamat sore, Soul-Senpai."

 _Gadis yang tadi._ Soul melepas kembali helm nya dan membalas singkat. "Ada apa lagi?"

Gadis itu menunduk malu. "Ma-maafkan aku menggangggu perjalanan pulang mu. Aku hanya ingin..bertanya.. tentang kukis yang ku beri tadi. apakah.. tidak enak?" Soul sedikit terkejut. Ia belum merasakan pemberian itu. Sebenarnya ia lebih berniat mencicipkannya pada Blair. Sekejab ia merasa bersalah.

"Ah. Kue ini ya." Soul menghela napas pelan dan mengambil bungkusan itu dari tas nya. "Maaf aku belum sempat mencobanya. Akan kumakan sekarang." Gadis itu terkejut ketika melihat Soul membuka pemberiannya. Mengambil satu buah kukis dan memakannya tepat di depannya. Mukanya memerah melihat aksi Soul, dadanya berdegup kencang.

"Hm. Enak kok. Kau pandai." Ujar Soul setelah menelan kukis coklat. Ia mengambil dan memakan lagi.

"Be-benarkah?!" Gadis itu mendekat dan mulai kegirangan. "Syu-syukurlah... kupikir kau tak suka.." Gadis itu tersenyum penuh haru dan Soul mengamati kalau ia telah menggenggam erat tali ranselnya ketika melihat Soul mencicipi. "A-apa kau.. Uhm. Apakah senpai mau... kubuatkan rasa lain?" Wajahnya menatap Soul dengan merona.

 _Wah gadis yang berani._ Soul menghabiskan semua kukis yang ada dalam bungkusan itu dan memasang helmnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak mau lagi. Bukan karena tak enak, tapi aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Soul mengklik pengaman helm nya dan mulai menyalakan motor.

"Be-begitu.. Maafkan aku.. Aku hanya..ingin membuatmu senang dengan kue yang kubuat.. Selain itu..aku juga senang ketika kau memakannya.." Gadis itu menunduk lesu dan mulai mundur. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau yang kulakukan sudah merepotkanmu, Soul-senpai. Aku mengagumimu." Ia membungkuk dan menunduk dalam. Membuat Soul menghela napas panjang dan merasa bersalah.

 _Ugh. Merepotkan sekali._ Soul menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia mengambil helm yang biasa dipakai Maka dan menyodorkannya pada gadis itu. "Nih. Pakailah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Anggap saja imbalan karena sudah memberiku kukis."

"E-eh.. Ti-tidak perlu, kok. Aku ikhlas memberimu. Lagipula, rumahku tak jauh dari sini.. Aku biasa berjalan." Gadis itu merona saat ia mulai panik. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. "Lagipula.. sebentar lagi hujan.. Aku tak ingin Senpai kebasahan di jalan."

"Sudahlah. Cepat naik. Aku juga ingin segera pulang nih." Soul menjawab agak sebal sambil menyalakan mesinnya, menunggu gadis itu naik.

"U-uhm.. baiklah.. maaf merepotkanmu... senpai.." Akhirnya gadis itu naik dan memasang helm. "Rumahku..ada di persimpangan di tiga blok ke kiri setelah jalan utama." Gadis itu berkata namun Soul hanya menjawab singkat dan tidak berkata apapun setelahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia agak ketakutan karena Soul selalu berkendara dengan kecepatan lumayan tinggi. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memeluk Soul.


	8. chapter 8

_Aku memang tak punya kesempatan._

.

.

"Nah sudah sampai. Syukurlah hujan belum sempat mengguyur kita." Maka turun dari Beelzebub dan tertawa mendengar ucapan Kid barusan. Mereka berdua turun tepat di jalan balkon di dekat tangga masuk apartemen.

"Hari ini menyenangkan juga ya, Kid. Aku senang kau menemaniku belanja seperti ini hehe." Maka berjalan menenteng sebagian belanjaannya hingga tepat di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu. "Masuklah, Kid."

"Sepertinya Soul belum pulang. Kita terlalu cepat pulang ya Maka, hahah." Kid membantunya membawa tas belanjaannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja di dapur. "Maaf mengganggu." Kid mengamati ruang utama dan dapur. _Sempit, tapi nyaman_.

"Kau mau minum apa, Kid?" Maka mengambil gelas dan membuka lemari es. "Oh ya tolong nyalakan AC nya." Maka melepas jaket dan syalnya, lalu meletakkannya di dekat pintu masuk.

"Air putih saja." Kid mengamati pemandangan di luar jendela setelah menyalakan AC. "Sebentar lagi hujan, aku tak bisa berlama-lama di sini." Ia menoleh dan mendapati Maka sedang menyodorkan segelas air putih segar untuknya. Ia menerima dan meneguknya.

"Kau yakin tak mau ikut makan malam dengan kami? Aku bisa siapkan air panas kalau kau mau mandi dan buatkan kau sesuatu yang hangat untuk dimakan."

"Nah. Kurasa itu tak perlu. Lagipula, aku tak mau mengganggu makan malammu dengan Soul. Aku sudah menculikmu seharian ini." Kid tertawa, membuat Maka mencubit lengannya pelan. "Aku juga harus segera pulang. Aku punya firasat kalau Liz dan Patty akan merusak dapur simetrisku untuk makan malam."

"Begitu.. baiklah.. aku takkan memaksa." Maka tersenyum menerima gelas air Kid yang sudah separuh kosong dan meletakkannya di meja depan teve. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, Kid lalu keluar untuk pamit. Maka mengantarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, Maka. Lain kali aku akan menculikmu lagi kalau aku bosan." Yang disebut hanya cemberut sebal.

"Aku bukan mainanmu, Kid. Tapi aku tak keberatan kalau aku bisa meringankan stress mu." Maka tersenyum simpul.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Oh ya jangan lupa tentang permintaan mengajar itu ya. Aku ingin Hiro setidaknya bisa dapat partner senjata, daripada ia dijadikan budak oleh anak lain."

"Mnh. Aku mengerti. Akan kubicarakan dengan Soul supaya dia juga mau membantu mencarikan partner untuk Hiro." Maka berkata ceria. Ia lalu mendekat dan menyentuh pipi Kid.

"Kid kun, aku tau pekerjaan shinigami pasti berat untukmu. Tapi aku, para guru, dan teman-temanmu ada disini. Jadi jangan pernah menopang beban sendirian ya. Kami akan selalu ada untukmu." Maka berbisik di telinga sambil memeluk Kid. Membuat Kid membatu sesaat. Namun tubuhnya kembali rileks dan ia membalas pelukan gadis bertubuh mungil yang kuat itu.

"Makasih, Maka. Kau adalah teman dan adik kesayanganku. Kalian semua berharga untukku." Kid mendekap Maka lebih dalam. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya. _Harum stroberi._

Mereka melepaskan pelukan tak lama setelah mendengar suara mengeong. Maka menoleh ke samping pintu dan melihat Blair berwujud kucing yang kebasahan. "Blair! Okaeri.. Kau tak apa? Mnnh kucing malang, kau kebasahan.." Maka mengelus gumpalan berbulu yang basah kuyup itu.

"Nyaa tadaimaa~ Aaraa~ Maka-chan dan Shinigami-sama~ Blair tak apa kok~ Blair ini juga takkan menyebarkan hubungan kalian kok~" Blair menggoda setelah melihat adegan mereka tadi, lalu tak lama ia bersin.

"Lihat kan, kau kena flu. Lagipula aku dan Kid tak berhubungan seperti yang kau pikirkan." Maka melepas topi Blair yang basah dan menyuruhnya masuk. "Masuklah Blair. Sudah kupanaskan air untukmu."

"Berarti di sekitar Chupacabra sudah deras... Maka aku pulang dulu ya. Makasih hari ini. Sampai besok." Kid mengecup kilat pipi Maka, lalu berlari di lorong. Kemudian melompat dari balkon dan terbang naik _skateboard_ nya. Meninggalkan Maka yang tercengang di depan pintu.

Maka menyadarkan diri dan masuk ke apartemennya. _Ugh. Dasar Kid._ Ia menutup pintu dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk menengok Blair yang sedang telanjang di dalam _bathtub._ "Blair? Kau baik saja?"

"Nyaa~ Aku tak apa, Maka. Maka harusnya cemaskan Shinigami-sama saja~" Kucing seksi itu mengeong sambil menggosok badannya dengan sabun.

"Apaan sih, aku dan Kid tidak begitu, Blair. Hentikan atau aku akan mengurangi jatah ikanmu untuk nanti malam." Maka mulai sebal dan menutup pintu. Diikuti oleh suara ngeong yang memelas, panik, dan berusaha minta maaf. Maka hanya terkikik di dapur, sambil mengeluarkan barang belanjaannya tadi. Ia lalu mendengar suara gemuruh di langit. _Ah.. hujan pasti sudah mengguyur apartemen. Semoga Soul cepat pulang..._

Setelah menata belanjaannya, Maka melihat ke luar jendela. Hujan sudah turun. Ia menambah suhu AC dan menengok. Jam menunjukkan pukul empat lebih empat puluh. _Soul terlambat pulang. Ia pasti kehujanan._ Maka mendesah pelan dan langsung pergi mandi setelah Blair keluar dari situ.

Maka mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan mulai membuka baju. Ia memilih untuk menggunakan shower saja daripada bak. Karena ia yakin Soul pasti nanti kedinginan dan lebih butuh berendam dalam bak. _Kuharap Soul pulang cepat._

Soul ngebut sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke apartemen. Ia tak mengira akan makan waktu agak lama untuk mengantar gadis tadi. Padahal cuma tiga blok dari jalan utama. Mereka berdua tak berkata apapun di perjalanan. Ia mengingat perkataannya pada gadis tadi.

Ketika sampai di depan rumah gadis itu, ia menunduk berterima kasih. Soul mengiyakan dan mengingatkannya sesuatu. "Dengar ya. Kuharap kau tak lagi memberiku kukis. Aku ingin kau mengerti. Sebab sudah ada orang yang kusukai." Gadis itu hanya menunduk tapi memaksakan senyum. _Maksudnya pasti Maka-senpai._

"Aku mengerti, Soul-senpai. Maafkan aku. Terima kasih banyak karena telah mengantarku." Gadis itu membungkuk sekali lagi dan menyerahkan helm Maka. "Selamat jalan." Ia melambai setelah Soul menjalankan motornya hingga ia hilang di tikungan.

Gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. _Aku memang tak punya kesempatan. Tapi aku cukup bersyukur, sempat dibonceng oleh Soul-senpai. Tubuhnya harum sekali. Membuat dadaku sesak sepanjang perjalanan._ Butiran air turun di pipinya. Ia menatap langit. Guntur bergemuruh dan awan hitam menutupi langit. Hujan turun rintik. Perlahan mulai deras. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah untuk berlindung.

Sekarang Soul hanya tinggal melakukan perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya _._ Ia mulai merasa kedinginan meski sudah memakai jaket kulit. Lengannya mulai merasakan beberapa tetes air yang jatuh. _Ukh. Belum setengah perjalanan, tapi sudah hujan_. Soul berpikir untuk berteduh kalau hujan memang makin deras. Di sisi lain, ia ingin segera pulang dan berbaring di kamarnya. Ia juga sudah mulai lapar. Jadi kini ia hanya melaju di jalanan yang mulai sepi karena hujan. Berusaha tak menambah kecepatan karena mengingat pesan Maka untuk melambat di hari hujan karena rawan akan bahaya.

Hingga akhirnya hujan benar-benar turun deras. Bahkan petir dan gemuruh ikut memeriahkan cuaca. Soul menghentikan motornya dan memilih untuk berteduh di depan toko yang tutup. Ia menghela napas. Bajunya sudah basah kuyup meskipun tasnya dilengkapi pelindung anti air. Berharap catatannya baik-baik saja meski begitu.

 _Sudah hampir jam lima. Tak kusangka malah aku yang pulang terlambat. Semoga Maka tidak mengomeliku nanti._ Ia menggigil memeluk tubuhnya saat angin berhembus lebih kencang. Menerbangkan dedaunan kering dan ranting pohon. Soul duduk di sudut dan membiarkan motornya diguyur hujan. Berandai-andai kapan hujan akan berhenti.

 _Apa aku menerjang saja ya.. Tampaknya hujan ini takkan segera membaik. Yang ada malah makin parah, lalu malah badai. Hmmnh.._

Setelah beberapa puluh menit menunggu, ia mulai putus asa. Hujan nampaknya memang akan semakin parah saat larut. Belum lagi tubuhnya takkan bisa bertahan di badai dalam waktu yang lama. Ia menengok arlojinya. Sudah pukul lima lebih tiga puluh. Bocah berambut albino itu mendesah dan memberanikan pilihannya mengingat pakaiannya sudah basah dari tadi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menerjang saja. _Yang penting segera pulang, daripada terjebak kedinginan tanpa makanan._


	9. Chapter 9

_"Kau sudah bukan kewajibanku lagi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah selesai mandi, pukul setengah enam sore Maka langsung berganti pakaian di kamarnya. Ia mengenakan terusan _onepiece_ putih selutut. Selain itu ia juga mengenakan cardigan magenta berlengan sedang. Entah kenapa di cuaca yang tak hangat itu dia malah mengenakan baju tipis.

Tapi Maka sekarang sudah lebih dewasa. Ia sudah mulai mengenakan baju yang lebih dewasa dan _stylish._ Meski ia tak sering mengenakannya.

Kini ia melihat ke luar jendela dan memperhatikan hujan masih turun dengan deras disertai petir. Ia menghela napas dan kembali ke dapur. "Maka nyaan~ Aku sudah lapar~ Ayo kita masak buat makan malam~"

"Soul sepertinya memang akan terlambat ya, Blair. Baiklah, kau mau makan apa?" Maka menjawab santai sambil memasang celemeknya. "Mungkin kita bisa makan sup ayam hangat? Kurasa cocok dimakan untuk hari hujan."

"Nyaa~ aku mau sup, Makaaa~ Pakai ikan sebagai lauknya yaa~" Blair mengeong dalam wujud kucing di atas kounter dapur. "Akan kubantu memotong sayurannya." Ia lalu kembali dalam wujud cewek seksi. Kemudian mereka berdua memasak sambil tertawa karena Blair menceritakan pengalamannya hari ini.

Maka menanak nasi. Kemudian meninggalkannya dan mulai memanaskan panci, memasukkan air, potongan ayam, sayuran, sosis, dan bumbu-bumbu dengan tangkas. Tidak ada sedetikpun terlewat. Entah sejak kapan, ia semakin lihai memasak dan memanggang. Blair duduk di atas meja dan terkagum menyaksikan pertunjukan itu. Kemudian, Maka memanggang ikan dan telur dadar.

Sup sudah hampir matang dan Maka tersenyum ketika Blair sudah menyiapkan piring dan wadah sup. Mereka berdua mulai meletakkan gelas ketika suara guntur menggelegar keras. Hampir saja menjatuhkannya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara pintu di buka. "Aku pulang..." Maka dan Blair menoleh dan mendapati seorang bocah berambut albino yang kebasahan dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki.

"Soul! Kau dari mana saja.." Maka mematikan kompor dan mendekati anak lelaki yang berdiam di luar pintu itu. "Myaa~ Okaeri, Soul-kun~ " Blair menjilati tangan mungilnya.

"Sori. Hujan benar-benar menahanku." Soul berusaha masuk ke dalam rumah tapi dihadang oleh Maka. "Apa, sih?"

"Lepas bajumu. Aku tak mau kau mengotori lantai dengan air dan lumpur yang kau bawa itu." Maka melipat kedua lengannya dan memicingkan mata. "Setelah itu segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku sudah siapkan air panas untukmu." Gadis itu kemudian mengambil handuk di gantungan terdekat, dan mengusap rambut partnernya.

 _Apa-apaan?_ Soul kebingungan melihat tingkah Maka. "Lepas bajumu, Soul." Soul mengerang pelan dan perlahan membuka bajunya yang basah, sedangkan Maka pergi ke kamar mandi. Dari atas, Soul melepas jaket kulit dan kaus oranyenya. Lalu meletakkannya di luar pintu.

"Celana juga." Maka kembali sambil membawa baskom kecil. _Yang benar saja. Dia berniat menelanjangiku di depan pintu._ Maka mengambil baju Soul yang basah dan memasukkannya ke baskom. Kemudian menunggu Soul melepas celananya.

"Maka..."

"Lepas, Soul. Kau pakai boxer kan.."

 _Ugh. Bukan begitu._ Soul mendesah pelan dan terpaksa menuruti keinginan meisternya itu. Ia melepas sabuknya dan meletakkannya di gantungan di dekatnya. Maka membalikkan badannya dan menunggu. "Cepatlah kalau kau ingin makan malam."

Blair mengeong pelan. _Syukurlah tadi aku tak pulang dengan keadaan berlumpur. Bisa-bisa aku tidak dapat makan malam._.

Soul melepas celana jins nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam baskom tanpa membuat Maka berbalik. "Iya, iya. Udah, ya. Aku mandi dulu." Soul masuk ke kamar mandi lalu menutup pintu.

"Kami akan menunggumu untuk makan malam, Soul." Maka berkata setelah meletakkan baju basah Soul di samping pintu toilet. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Blair. "Nyaa~ Maka~ Aku sudah lapar.."

"Tunggulah sebentar, Blair. Lebih baik kalau makan bertiga, kan?" Maka mengelus kucing itu, membuatnya mengeong. "Akan kubuatkan susu hangat untukmu. Kau mau?"

"Meoonngg..." Kucing itu bermanja pada majikannya.

Soul menenggelamkan dirinya di air hangat setelah keramas dan pakai sabun. Ia berendam selama beberapa menit sambil memikirkan hal yang baru saja ia alami.

 _Meninggalkanku seharian di sekolah. Lalu saat pulang menyuruhku telanjang._ Soul menutupi matanya dan mengerang. Tubuhnya menghangat dan merasakan telinganya memerah. Bukan karena air yang menyelimutinya, tapi karena penampilan gadis itu saat menyambut _nya_ pulang.

 _Ngapain sih, dia pakai baju minim pas hujan begitu? Apa gak kedinginan? Jangan-jangan dia emang sengaja pamer padak-_

Lalu ia teringat dengan siapa ia tadi menghabiskan hari. Soul membisu. Pikirannya mulai kalut. Ia menarik kembali semua dugaannya barusan. Pasti bukan untuknya. _Pasti untuk Kid._ _Mereka bahkan berbelanja bersama dan pasti melakukan sesuatu di sini tadi._

Ia mengingat kalau Maka sudah bukan gadis kecil lagi. Ia pasti sudah...

 _Ugh._ Soul berdiri dan keluar dari bak. Mengosongkan air dan memakai handuk untuk menutupi bawahannya. Ia lalu keluar sambil membanting pintu dengan keras. Mengagetkan Maka dan Blair yang duduk di sofa.

"Soul! Apa-apaan- ?!" Pelakunya hanya berlalu dalam diam dan menutup kamarnya. Blair terdiam di pangkuan Maka yang menghela napas dan mulai sebal dengan tingkah partnernya itu. Ia tak mengerti apa yang salah dengan partnernya.

Maka menarik napas dan memindahkan Blair ke sofa. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Soul. "Soul, cepat keluar dan ayo makan malam bersama. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan juga denganmu."

Soul yang sedang berganti pakaian menjawab singkat. _Pasti tentang dia dan Kid tadi._ Soul mengenakan celana piyama panjang dan kaus raglan tigaperempat. Menyisir rambutnya yang basah dan keluar dari kamar. Menemui meister dan kucingnya di meja makan.

"Maaf, lama." Soul duduk dan mencuri pandang meisternya yang mulai memimpin doa. Setelah itu mereka mengambil makanan masing-masing. Soul mengunyah makanannya dalam diam, Blair terlihat bersemangat saat makan, Maka, seperti biasa, ia makan dengan sopan.

"Kau kenapa pulang terlambat, Soul? Apa kau main ke _game center?_ " Maka bertanya pada Soul.

"Nggak. Sepulang sekolah aku menunggu hujan reda, dan berteduh di depan toko." Ia mengamati pundak dan leher Maka yang terekspos tanpa tertutup kain. Rambutnya digerai menyamping.

"Lalu kau menerjang?"

Seketika, guntur dan petir menyambar. Soul mengembalikan pandangannya ke piring. "Yah karena kupikir hujan ini takkan berlangsung sebentar."

"Hmmh kau benar.. Hujannya awet." Maka meneguk air lalu meletakkan kembali gelasnya. "Jujur saja, aku masih belum terbiasa dengan hujan begini. Kurasa kita semua begitu. Selama ini Death City yang ada di gurun pasir tak pernah dituruni hujan yang rutin. Tapi setelah Kid jadi shinigami yang baru, membuat kesepakatan dengan para penyihir, penelitian mereka membuat kita jadi dapat merasakan cuaca yang lebih bervariasi. Bukankah itu bagus? Benar kan, Blair?" Kucing itu hanya mengeong.

 _Kid lagi._

"Lalu, kau tadi ke mana saja?" Soul memberanikan diri bertanya saat menyuap kuah sup. Maka tersenyum dan menjawab santai. "Kid mengajakku jalan-jalan."

Soul tersedak.

"Ap- Ugh." Maka menyodorkan segelas air untuknya. "Gh.. jalan-jalan saat pelajaran? Yang benar saja kalian ini..." Soul merasa sebal -karena banyak hal.

"Yah ceritanya panjang. Tapi tadi dia menemaniku belanja dan meminta sesuatu dariku. Intinya, dia memintaku untuk mengajar Hiro, dan mencarikannya partner." Soul meletakkan sendoknya dengan kasar.

"Hah? Hiro? Maka, kau bahkan belum lulus ujian meister bintang tiga, kau belum boleh mengajar!"

Maka mendesah pelan. "Aku tau, Soul. Tapi Kid adalah sahabat baikku. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong siswa Shibusen. Dan aku ingin menolongnya.." Maka berhenti makan dan menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Bahkan tanpa mengajar Hiro, kau sudah sibuk belajar. Maka, bagaimana dengan tugas lapangan kita?" Soul memijit batang hidungnya.

"Dengar Soul, ini permintaan langsung dari Shinigami-sama, yang juga temanku -temanmu juga."

 _Lagi-lagi alasannya dia._ "Kalau kau mengajar Hiro dan pulang larut, _bagaimana denganku_?" Soul menekankan bagian akhir itu. Sekejab ia menyesal telah mengatakan itu. _Bukan begitu..._

"Soul, kau harusnya ingat tugasku sebagai murid -meister di Shibusen. Aku harus menjadikan senjata sebagai Deathschtye. Dan kau ini sudah jadi Deathschyte. Kau sudah bukan kewajibanku lagi." Maka berusaha tidak berteriak saat berbicara. Suaranya lebih terdengar sedih. Blair memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan gugup, dan mulai melompat masuk ke kamar Maka.

Soul terdiam dan menyadari ucapan gadis itu barusan. Ia menunduk menutupi wajahnya dengan poninya. "Tapi kan gak ada yang namanya Deathscythe lagi selain aku. Yang lain juga sudah gak bakal bisa jadi Deathscythe karena perjanjian Kid dengan para penyihir! Untuk apa kau bersikeras mencarikannya partner?! Meski kau sudah menghadiahinya partner maupun menjadikannya meister sehebat Stein, gak bakal ada lagi Deathscythe lain setelah aku, Maka!" Ia membentak sambil berdiri. Menjatuhkan kursinya ke belakang.

"S-Soul..?" Maka menatapnya dengan horror. Mukanya terlihat takut bercampur bingung. "Ada apa denganmu...?" Lalu Soul menyadari perbuatannya. Menunduk dan berlalu.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu." Ia membanting pintu dan meninggalkan Maka sendirian.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Bukankah itu berarti... Soul-kun benar-benar..."_

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam yang berantakan itu, Soul tidak bicara apapun. Berkali-kali Maka mengetuk pintu kamar Soul dan meminta penjelasan. Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban.

Bahkan hingga esok pagi saat hujan deras telah reda dan cuaca terlihat sedikit berawan, Maka terbangun tapi tidak menemukan Soul di kamarnya. Soul pasti sudah berangkat ke sekolah duluan dan meninggalkannya. Ia bahkan tak sarapan. Maka benar-benar tak mengerti. Apa yang salah dengan perkataannya semalam? Padahal ia cuma ingin Soul membantu Kid dan Hiro. Maka malah jadi sebal kalau memikirkan tingkah kekanakan Soul semalam.

Ia akhirnya berangkat ke Shibusen dengan jalan kaki. Mengomel dalam hati dan mengutuk Soul sepanjang perjalanan. Ia bersumpah akan mengurangi jatah makan malamnya nanti.

Begitu tiba di Shibusen, Maka segera menuju ke kelas. Saat ia berbelok ke tikungan, ia menangkap sekilas Soul sedang membelakanginya di sudut ujung jalan lain. Maka terhenti. Ia mengamati punggung Soul dengan sebal. Kemudian ia sadar kalau Soul sedang tidak sendirian. Ia berbicara dengan gadis berambut pirang yang dikepang. Maka menghela napas dan berbalik arah. _Pasti permintaan patner lagi. Atau pernyataan cinta._

Maka berjalan lewat jalan lain, lalu ia melihat Kid sedang berbicara dengan Hiro di dekat ruang korseling. Ia menghampiri mereka. Kid menyadari kehadiran gadis itu dan menoleh, lalu tersenyum.

"Waktu yang tepat, Maka. Kau dan Hiro sudah bertemu. Sekarang aku ingin kau membicarakan sesi belajar kalian." Hiro tersenyum kikuk saat melihat Maka.

"Tak apa, Kid. Aku sudah atur jadwal tiga hari sekali. Dua jam tiap pertemuan. Aku sudah menyesuaikannya dengan jadwal kerja sambilan Hiro."

"Apa? Kau kerja sambilan?" Kid terkejut bingung. "Kenapa aku tak tau? Dan kenapa kau sudah tau soal ini, Maka?"

"Aku menemuinya beberapa kali di toko obat tradisional cina yang ada di ujung kota. Ia bekerja sambilan di bagian kasir. Ia benar-benar meringankan kerja Nenek pemilik toko itu." Maka tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Hiro pelan. Hiro hanya tertawa canggung. Mukanya merah.

"Yah.. Maka sering ke sana untuk membeli obat. Tapi aku tak pernah menjualinya. Selalu saja nenek itu yang melayani Maka." _Yaiyalah, mana mungkin aku meminta kau yang melayani ketika aku membeli obat pereda nyeri haid dan obat s-_

"Apa yang kau beli, Maka?" Kid bertanya. "Apa kau mencoba membuat ramuan sihir bersama Blair?"

"Bukan kok! Ugh. Bukan untuk sihir. Tapi untukku. Dan pastinya itu rahasia!" Maka membela diri. "Omong-omong, sebentar lagi kelas akan mulai. Ayo, Hiro. Sekarang kau adalah murid didikku!" Maka menyeret Hiro yang bingung. Kid hanya bisa terdiam -bingung melihat mereka pergi.

 _"S-s-Soul-senpai! K-kalau boleh a-aku ingin.. jadi partnermu! Kumohon pertimbangkanlah!"_

 _"Aku mengagumimu, senpai! Aku ingin lebih bisa mengenalmu!"_

Soul mengingat kejadian yang barusan dialaminya itu. Ia mendesah lelah dalam perjalanan menuju kelas. Sudah ada dua gadis- meister -yang menemuinya, memintanya sebagai partner. Belum lagi ketika ia mengecek lokernya yang dipenuhi surat permintaan yang sama.

 _Jadi keren dan terkenal terlalu melelahkan. Sepertinya gelar The Last Deathschyte ini terlalu berat untukku._ Ia menghela napas panjang dan masuk kelas.

"Yoww, Soul! Kayaknya aku jadi mulai terbiasa lihat wajahmu yang selalu murung di pagi hari! Kau lagi ada masalah ya?" Black Star merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Iya nih. Permintaan partner yang terus berdatangan itu ganggu banget. Rasanya bikin capek aja." Soul duduk di bangkunya dan memijit hidung. Tsubaki duduk di sebelah Black Star di belakang Soul.

"Melelahkan sekali ya jadi terkenal." Tsubaki menimpali sambil mengeluarkan coklat dari kotak. Black Star tertawa. "Kau aneh sekali, Soul! Hahaha! Harusnya kau senang karena banyak orang yang memperhatikanmu dan menganggapmu bintang! Ah tapi kau tidak sebesar aku, sih.."

"Black Star, kalau bisa.. aku ingin semua permintaan dan surat-surat itu ditujukan untukmu saja. Aku sudah capek mikirnya. Semuanya benar-benar keras kepala."

"Apa kau baca semua suratnya?" Black star memakan coklat truffle yang dibawa Tsubaki.

"Gak sih. Awalnya aku senang lah, dapat surat gitu. Tapi lama-lama jadi makin banyak dan makin menyusahkan saja." Soul mengambil satu rasa kopi dan memakannya. "Lagipula tanpa perlu dibaca, intinya tetap sama saja."

"Bukankah itu berarti... Soul-kun benar-benar sudah nyaman dan setia dengan Maka-chan?" Soul terdiam. Ia menelan kata-kata Tsubaki tanpa membalasnya.

Begitu sadar, bel kelas tanda masuk berbunyi. Semua anak berhamburan menuju tempat duduk mereka. Prof. Stein masuk dan mulai mengabsen sambil memutar skrup di kepalanya. Soul memperhatikan sekeliling. Tidak ada sosok Maka, maupun Hiro. Jadi ia berasumsi kalau mereka berdua sedang ada pelajaran privat atau mengikuti kelas lain.

 _Ghh. Setia itu menyiksa._

"Jadi Hiro, apa yang ingin kau pelajari?" Setelah pelajaran kelas usai, gadis berambut pirang kelabu itu kini berjalan di lorong perpustakaan sambil menenteng tumpukan buku yang tadi diambilnya dari rak. Ia meletakkan tumpukan buku itu di depan lelaki pirang beranting. Hiro menelan ludah.

"Uhm, apa ini yang akan kita pelajari hari ini, Maka?" Ia menghitung jumlah buku yang diletakkan Maka di depannya. Ada satu, dua, tiga belas buku. Semuanya dalam berbagai ukuran dan ketebalan.

"Ini? Oh bukan. Ini hanya beberapa bacaan ringanku saja." Maka duduk di depan Hiro, mengeluarkan buku catatan dan mulai menulis sambil mengambil sebuah buku dari tumpukan itu. "Tapi hanya ada tiga yang akan kupakai untuk referensi untuk belajar." Maka menjawab santai. Diam-diam Hiro menghela napas lega. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ah, kupikir kita akan berlatih di luar ruangan hari ini...ternyata kau membawaku ke perpus..." Hiro menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini, Maka?"

"Hm, meski sekarang aku yang mengajarimu, tetap saja aku harus tau apa kekuranganmu, Hiro." Maka bersandar di kursinya. "Semalam aku sudah cari tahu tentang prestasi belajarmu. Kau cukup bagus dalam hal teori, dan praktekmu lumayan. Hanya saja kau tidak bisa berkata tidak pada seseorang, dan karaktermu yang seperti itulah yang membuatmu sulit mendapatkan partner. Kau jadi mudah dipermainkan seseorang. Harusnya kau lebih tegas."

Hiro mendengarkan. Ia mulai berusaha paham meski sebenarnya agak bingung dengan kalimat berat Maka. "Jadi... hari ini kita akan belajar apa?"

"Yah, hari ini kita akan mengobrol santai saja. Aku ingin tahu karaktermu lebih dalam, supaya aku bisa mencarikan partner yang cocok denganmu." Maka menulis dengan santai sambil terus berbicara dengannya. Mata gadis itu fokus pada kertas dan buku di sampingnya "Aku akan membantumu dan membimbingmu supaya sikapmu jadi lebih baik."

Hiro tersenyum sambil menelan ludah. "Ba-baik. Mo-mohon bantuannya, Maka..."


	11. Chapter 11

_...karena dia adalah bagian tak tergantikan dalam resonansi jiwa..._

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

"Aku pulang.."

Sekitar pukul empat sore, Soul sampai dan membuka pintu apartemennya dengan baju sedikit basah.

"Nyan~ Okaeri, Soul-kun!" Blair yang berdiri di depan kulkas sambil membawa sekotak susu menyambutnya dengan ceria. "Ara? Mana Maka-chan?"

"Entahlah." Soul melepas sepatunya dan menyampirkan jaket jeans nya di gantungan baju. "Mungkin dia masih di perpustakaan." Soul menambahi dingin sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Melewati Blair, lalu membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sekaleng soda.

"Kalian tidak pulang bersama?"

"Begitulah." Soul membuka kaleng itu dan meneguknya sambil berdiri. Blair terdiam beberapa detik memperhatikan albino itu menghabiskan sekaleng soda lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah.

"...doushitano, Soul-kun? Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kalian berdua?" Blair yang mengenakan piyama itu mulai cemas, menyadari tensi dan jeda yang ada ketika lelaki itu menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Tapi yang ditanya hanya terdiam dan berlalu begitu saja. Masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Meninggalkan kucing ungu itu sendirian dalam kebingungan.

"Kau nggak pulang, Maka?"

"Mhh sebentar lagi... hampir selesai." Maka terus menulis di buku catatannya setelah mengobrol panjang lebar dengan Hiro yang duduk di seberangnya. "Kau pulang duluan saja, Hiro."

"Ah, gapapa kok. Aku ga keberatan menunggumu." Sudah hampir dua jam mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di perpustakaan. Yang berarti _kelas privat_ mereka hampir usai.

Selama itu, mereka berdua hanya mengobrol tentang Hiro, dan Maka mengulas buku yang dibacanya. Ia bahkan bercerita kalau tujuannya membaca buku-buku ini adalah agar dia bisa lolos ujian meister bintang tiga.

Hiro merasa agak canggung, tapi ia mengagumi Maka dan teman-temannya dari grup Spartoi yang sudah diangkat menjadi bintang dua semenjak mereka dikirim untuk menyelamatkan Kid di dalam Buku Eibon. Ia menjadi terinspirasi banyak hal ketika mendengar cerita Maka, dan ingin mengambil langkah meski hal pertama yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah mencari partner tetap.

"Oke, sudah selesai." Tanpa ia sadari, Maka sudah selesai berbenah. Mereka lalu beranjak keluar dari perpustakaan Shibusen dan menuju gerbang.

"Kalau begitu sampai disini saja ya, Hiro. Besok Rabu, kita akan cari hal baru lagi." Hiro mengangguk berterimakasih dan melambai padanya lalu berjalan berlawanan arah. Maka menghela napas. _Aku pulang jalan kaki lagi_.

Pukul enam. Untung saja tidak hujan. Ia tahu kalau ia akan terlambat makan malam, tapi ia tetap berjalan santai sambil membaca buku _-lagi_. Ia berhenti tak lama setelah mendengar suara yang memanggilnya.

"Maka!" Ia menoleh.

Seorang pria berambut merah berlari menghampirinya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan Maka, menyentuh kedua lututnya dan terengah-engah.

"Papa..?"

Spirit Albarn tersenyum, raut wajahnya terlihat kelelahan setelah berlari. "Maka, kau mau pulang ya..?" Ia berdiri tegak meluruskan badannya, kemudian menoleh ke berbagai arah untuk mencari sesuatu. "Lho, mana Soul?"

"Sudah pulang." Maka menjawab singkat dengan tatapan bosan, membuat papanya membelalakkan mata. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tumben sekali.." Spirit menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Biasanya kalian selalu pulang bersama..."

Maka terdiam dan tidak menjawab. Ia membalikkan badan, dan berlalu. Berjalan santai sambil meninggalkan papanya begitu saja.

"Ada masalah, ya?" gadis itu terhenti. Ia tersenyum pahit. _Menyebalkan_.

Maka sebenarnya tidak pernah benar-benar membenci papanya. Ia hanya... memiliki perasaan rumit yang tidak bisa dijelaskan karena perceraian orang tuanya, kepergian Mama, dan kebiasaan buruk Papa. Sekesal apapun dia pada papanya, toh sekarang ia sudah mulai bisa menerima secara dewasa kenyataan sebenarnya. Ia sudah tidak terlalu menyalahkan papanya atas semua yang sudah berlalu. Tidak lagi terlalu sinis terhadap papanya. Dan dari dulu, ia tahu kalau Papa sebenarnya sangat menyayanginya...

"Iya, aku dan Soul sedang... berlawanan argumen." Maka menunduk memperhatikan buku-buku yang sedari tadi dipeluknya. Ia merasakan angin sore di musim gugur berhembus sepoi menerpa wajahnya. Dingin.

"Papa tidak keberatan mendengar kalau kau ingin bicara." Pria itu menepuk pundak anak gadisnya dengan lembut. Tersungging sedikit senyuman di kedua ujung bibirnya. Bersyukur karena putrinya yang dulunya pemarah, menjadi lebih terbuka padanya. "Apa ini tentang kau yang diminta Shinigami-sama untuk mengajar temanmu?"

 _Menyebalkan sekali._ Maka mengangguk. Mukanya murung. Spirit Albarn merangkul pundaknya sambil berjalan pelan.

"Aku..tidak mengerti kenapa dia marah hanya karena aku melakukan kegiatan positif dengan orang lain di sekitarku. Maksudku, apakah dia pikir yang kulakukan ini bukan hal baik?" Maka mendesah pelan. "Dia mulai menyangkut-pautkannya dengan hal-hal lain. Aku tidak mengerti..."

Spirit Albarn terdiam mendengarkan ketika putrinya menceritakan _-sebagian besar-_ apa yang telah terjadi. Ia tersenyum sedih mendengar perasaan anak kesayangannya sepanjang perjalanan. Mereka berhenti di taman dekat apartemen Soul dan Maka. Spirit menggandeng putrinya mendekati kolam air mancur.

"Apa menurutmu aku salah, Papa?" ia terus menunduk dan suaranya pelan.

"Maka, apakah kau tau kenapa dia emosi begitu tau kau mengambil keputusanmu itu?" Spirit melepas gandengannya lalu mendongak ke arah langit. Sudah mulai gelap. Matahari terlihat teramat sangat mengantuk.

Maka terdiam. Tidak menjawab.

"Kurasa, Soul-kun marah dan emosi.. karena kau membuatnya cemas." Maka mendengarkan papanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti..."

"..Kau, Maka. Kau sama seperti Mamamu.. Kau selalu berusaha keras. Selalu ingin berlari maju, memiliki pandangan luas ke depan.. kau selalu berusaha menolong semua orang yang ada di sekitarmu. Kau baik hati, namun kadang kau tidak sadar akan beberapa hal. Persis seperti Mama. Kalian selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik dalam segala hal, tanpa takut mengorbankan diri sendiri."

Maka terdiam. Ia masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa pemikiran lelaki itu memusingkan sekali? Ia merasakan Papa menatapnya, tapi ia terus menunduk. Tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Papa rasa, Soul-kun marah karena ia mencemaskanmu yang gegabah mengambil keputusan sendiri tanpa melibatkannya. Ia marah karena kau, Maka.. selalu memaksakan diri, dan bekerja keras di luar kewajibanmu yang juga berdampak menguras waktu berharga kalian berdua sebagai partner." Spirit mengusap rambut gadis itu dengan lembut. "Ia ingin berada bersamamu, tapi kau terus berlari meninggalkannya. Dan Papa rasa, kau harus lebih peka terhadap partnermu, karena dia adalah bagian tak tergantikan dalam resonansi jiwa kalian."

Begitu, Maka mendongak membelalakkan mata mendengar ucapan papanya. Ia menyadari beberapa hal yang mulai terkoneksi di kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah pada Soul. Mungkin memang apa yang diucapkan Papa ada benarnya, meski Soul bukan lagi kewajiban utamanya, tetap saja Soul adalah partnernya. _Menyebalkan sekali. Orangtua selalu menyadari banyak hal._

"Papa, begitukah cara Papa melihat Mama? Sebagai sesuatu yang penting yang tak tergantikan...?"

Spirit Albarn tersenyum. "Kalian berdua adalah hal yang paling Papa syukuri sepanjang hidup Papa." Ia mengelus rambut putrinya dengan halus. "Maafkan Papa, yang tidak bisa menjaga Mama agar tetap tinggal. Maafkan kebiasaan Papa yang tidak pernah bisa setia, yang membuat Mama pergi. Kesalahan Papa yang tidak sanggup mengistimewakan Mama dan kau adalah satu-satunya hal yang ingin Papa perbaiki seumur hidup." Spirit memaksakan senyum sambil menyeka kenangan keluarga kecilnya yang sudah berantakan itu. Maka-lah satu-satunya yang ia miliki sekarang.

Maka tersenyum kecil. Tak terhitung berapa kali Papanya meminta maaf padanya akan hal yang sama. Ia memang mencintai dan merindukan Mama, tapi ia juga menyayangi Papanya meskipun begitu. "Aku... Mmm.. Profesor Stein pernah bilang padaku, Papa memang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengontrol dan membaca gelombang jiwa partner Papa, karena itulah Papa terkenal di kalangan wanita."

"Haha, Stein selalu mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu." Maka memperhatikan Papanya yang tertawa kikuk.

"Uhmm.. _anoo nee..._ Papa, bagaimana Kid sebagai Shinigami yang baru menurut Papa?"

"Oh, dia sudah banyak berkembang semenjak kepergian Shinigami-sama beberapa bulan lalu. Sekarang ia sudah mulai beradaptasi dan memperbaiki beberapa peraturan yang dibuat ayahnya." Spirit agak terkejut dengan peralihan topik barusan.

" _Sasuga,_ Kid-kun. Dia memang hebat." Maka tersenyum bangga. "Papa akan lebih lama menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya, kan?" Ia mendongak memperhatikan wajah papanya.

"Y-yah.. kan karena urusan pekerjaan. Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau perlu tau sesuatu tentang dia?" Spirit mulai menduga satu hal...

"Uhm.. apakah... mmm.." Maka ingin bertanya satu hal yang mengganggunya _-tentang Kid_. Tapi ia urungkan niat itu. "Uhmn tidak jadi deh."

Spirit kebingungan. Tapi ia diam saja. "Oh.. oke. Omong-omong, sudah hampir gelap. Kau harus segera pulang dan berbicara baik-baik dengan Soul. Kalian harus punya sistem demokrasi." Spirit menyentil dahi Maka pelan, membuat Maka terkikik geli sambil memeluk Papanya yang terkejut, namun merileks dan membalas dekapan putrinya dengan hangat.

"Terima kasih, Papa.."

Spirit Albarn melambai memperhatikan putrinya berlari menjauh menuju apartemennya dan Soul. Ia menghela napas.

 _Mereka sudah mulai beranjak dewasa._


	12. Chapter 12

_"Kenapa tidak kau pikirkan sendiri?"_

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul tujuh kurang delapan, Maka kembali ke apartemen, membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci. Ia memberi salam, tapi tidak mendapat jawaban. Blair pasti sudah berangkat bekerja ke Chupacabra pukul enam tadi. Ia melirik sepatu Soul yang diletakkan di dekat pintu. _Ah, dia sudah pulang._

Saat berjalan menuju dapur, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara musik dari kamar Soul. Ia ingat kalau Soul biasanya selalu memutar musik kesukaannya keras-keras kalau ada masalah antara mereka berdua. Ia tahu kalau Soul selalu memikirkan relasi mereka berdua -memikirkan _dirinya_.

Maka mendesah pelan. Ia meletakkan tasnya di meja makan, memeriksa area dapur. Tidak ada peralatan kotor, tidak ada piring yang masih basah di rak. Berarti Soul tidak makan malam padahal malam Selasa adalah giliran Soul untuk memasak. _Ugh dasar bodoh._ Maka menoleh ke arah tempat sampah. Ada satu _cup_ ramen instan yang dibuang di sana.

 _Oh, dia sudah makan ramen instan. Mnhh.. jadi aku makan malam sendiri?_

Maka menghela napas, mengambil celemek dan beberapa bahan. Ia lebih memilih memasak untuk dirinya sendiri saja. Ia mengambil beberapa daging cincang; asap, kornet, keju, saus dari lemari es, varian pasta, bawang bombay, dan beberapa bahan lain. Ia mencuci tangan kemudian mulai membuat adonan, dan melanjutkan _sihir terampilnya._ Setelah merebus pasta dan meracik, ia menata semua bahan itu di wadah khusus ukuran sedang dan memasukkannya ke dalam oven setelah puas. Ia mengatur suhu dan waktu, lalu pergi meninggalkan masakannya untuk mandi sebentar. Suara musik Soul masih saja terdengar.

Soul mengurung dirinya di kamar setelah pulang. Ia bahkan menghindari pertanyaan Blair yang tak berdosa dan sekarang, ia malah memutar CD rekaman musik rock nya keras-keras untuk meringankan pikirannya yang dipenuhi urusan meister _nya_ \- _ugh._ Soul mengumpat keras. Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik bantal dan menyelimuti diri. Ia menggerutu memikirkan banyak hal, dan merasa bodoh karena jadi seperti ini.

Ketika ia mulai bosan dengan semua daftar musiknya, ia duduk lalu beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil cemilan dan minuman. Begitu keluar dari kamar, ia mencium bau sedap makanan yang memanjakan hidungnya. Ia melihat oven menyala dan mengintipnya. _Ah, Maka._

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

Soul menoleh dan mendapati gadis yang sedari tadi mengganggu akal sehatnya keluar dari kamar mandi berbalut handuk merah jambu yang menggantung rendah di area tubuhnya. Matanya refleks membulat _autofokus_ ke pundak, area tulang belikat, lalu menurun tajam ke arah belahan da-

"Ap-" Ia _hampir_ menyadarkan dirinya namun matanya kembali menyeret pandangannya ke bagian bawah handuk, nyaris memperlihatkan _keseluruhan_ area paha meisternya-

Mukanya memerah, Ia tidak sadar sudah memperhatikan meisternya yang setengah telanjang. Lalu akal sehatnya kembali, dan mendapati meisternya yang masih di depan pintu bermuka semerah kepiting rebus dengan ekspresi campur aduk. Tangannya mengepal geram.

"M-Maka, aku-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

Sebuah buku _hardcover_ setebal empat senti menghantam kepalanya. Ia tersungkur ke lantai dan mengaduh. "Maka, aku nggak bermaksud-" Ia mendongak mencari pelaku kekerasan barusan, yang mana telah masuk ke kamarnya dan berteriak keras.

"Soul bodoh! Dasar mesum!"

Soul mengerang. Lalu meminta maaf. Ia tak bermaksud begitu padanya. Ia lalu mengelus tengkoraknya yang kemungkinan sudah memulai fase gegar ot- nah. Tidak. Tidak. Maka selalu melarang adanya pikiran negatif tentang segala hal. Tapi hal itu tentu tidak mengurangi rasa sakit akibat hantaman buku...

"Hei, Soul..." Terdengar pintu terbuka.

Soul menoleh ke arah pintu dan menjawab singkat. Kepala meisternya menyembul keluar dari pintu. terlihat rambutnya yang masih basah, dan pundaknya yang masih tak berbalut kain. Tapi Soul tak menghiraukan hal itu.

"Ada yang ingin... kubicarakan padamu setelah ini. Kau mau mendengarkan?"

Soul terhenyak. Ia mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, dan ia masih sebal. Ia masih tak ingin berbaik hati pada meisternya yang tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengiyakan. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menduga pasti pembicaraannya nanti akan rumit dan berat.

Lagi-lagi Soul mengesah memikirkan banyak hal. Mengalah sambil menduga-duga. Ia melirik oven dan memanggil meisternya sambil mengeluarkan makanan itu dari oven. "Oi Maka, lasagnamu mulai hangus!"

Maka keluar dari kamar beberapa menit kemudian. Ia melirik Soul yang tengah duduk di sofa menonton televisi. Gadis itu menyiapkan lasagnanya -yang sudah dikeluarkan Soul- dan membaginya di atas dua piring.

"Ini, untukmu." Ia memberikan salah satunya ke partner albinonya. Yang diberi berterimakasih, lalu menyendok makanan itu tanpa sungkan. "Kesukaanmu..."

Soul mengangkat alisnya dan menyeringai. "Ya. Pasta terbaik." Ia lanjut menonton acara musik di teve. Berusaha setengah mati mengunyah lasagnanya sambil menghindarkan pandangan dari meisternya. _Kali ini gaun tidur warna marun. Dia suka sekali menyiksaku._

"Dengar, Soul.." Maka memulai percakapan dengan nada rendah.

 _Ini dia._

"...aku minta maaf karena aku sudah seenaknya kemarin." Maka memperhatikan piringnya dan berkata tanpa menatap partnernya. "Aku tahu, aku selalu saja membuat keputusan sendiri tanpa membicarakannya denganmu. Aku masih egois."

Soul terdiam mendengarkan. Ia tidak menjawab karena ia tahu sebagian pertengkaran kemarin memang salah Maka. Ia menunggu gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"... dan aku juga tidak memikirkan posisimu... padahal kau partnerku."

Soul menoleh menatap partnernya yang masih menunduk menyesal. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan gadis itu.

"Tumben sekali, kau yang mengalah. Biasanya, kau akan mendiamkanku selama berminggu-minggu hanya karena pertengkaran sepele kita. Dan biasanya juga aku, yang mau-tak-mau harus minta maaf padamu meski itu bukan salahku." Soul tidak tahan untuk tidak berkata sarkas. _Maka memang berubah._

"Papa menyarankanku begitu." Ia menyuap lasagna ke mulutnya. Mengunyah tanpa ekspresi. "Entah kenapa aku juga mulai mengerti kenapa perempuan selalu mengalah dalam banyak hal."

"Kenapa?"

Maka tersenyum menoleh sambil terus mengunyah. "Kenapa tidak kau pikirkan sendiri?" Soul hanya menyeringai. _Dasar._

Mereka terdiam di depan teve berusaha menghabiskan lasagna masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berniat melanjutkan percakapan. Semua dipenuhi dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Maka.. aku.. minta maaf." Soul menunduk memperhatikan meja. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku juga yang salah. Akulah penyebab kekacauan makan malam kemarin. Aku.. aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku. Pikiranku tidak bekerja dengan benar.." Soul menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Sekarang kau mau menjelaskannya?"

"Entahlah, aku memang tidak setuju karena kau selalu membuat keputusanmu sendiri. Dan.."

 _Aku tak mau kau menghabiskan waktu dengan lelaki lain._

"..aku merasa kau sudah membuangku karena kau berkata kalau aku sudah bukan lagi kewajibanmu." Maka memperhatikan partnernya, matanya membulat.

"Oh.."

"Kau _memang_ berniat mencari partner baru, kan? Karena kau sudah menjadikanku deathscythe.. Kewajibanmu sebagai murid Shibusen sudah terpenuhi." Soul merasa hatinya jatuh ke dasar lambung begitu mengatakan hal itu.

"Nggak, dan masih belum." Maka menjawab singkat sembari tersenyum. "Kita harus membantu Kid, para guru, dan yang lainnya. Semenjak kepergian Shinigami-sama, banyak hal yang harus ditata ulang... dan aku ingin membantu sebisaku. Karena itu, aku menerima permintaan Kid meski aku tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mengajari Hiro. Dia memang butuh partner, tapi kan untuk menemukan partner yang cocok, tidak bisa semudah itu." _Kita juga harus menolong Cr-_

"Oh, kau mau lanjut _mengistimewakannya_?" Soul meneguk air kemudian lanjut mencincang lasagnanya.

"Aku _tidak_ mengistimewakan Hiro, Soul bodoh!" Maka merona dan memukul lengan Soul. Yang dipukul hanya mengaduh. "Aku cuma mau membantu Kid! Ia juga pasti memikirkan kondisi Hiro yang terkucilkan itu. Kan kasihan juga kalau ia terlalu lama tidak punya partner, dan ia melihat semua teman sekelasnya berhasil menyelesaikan misi.."

"Jadi, kau mengistimewakan Kid?" _Ah, ambigu._

"Nggak begitu juga, aaaahh! Soul apaan sih? Dari tadi tanya gitu terus?!" Maka mengomel dan pipinya merona. Mendadak ia ingat ketika Kid menc-

"Benar juga, mana ada cowok yang tertarik dengan gadis darata sepertimu?" Soul terkekeh. Yang dicemooh bermuka geram semerah tomat. Ia mencubit pipi Soul dengan kesal.

"Apaan sih, dasar bodoh! Jangan terlalu sombong, Tuan Populer! Kenapa kau sendiri tidak mengencani salah satu -atau dua gadis yang mengaku padamu hari ini?" Maka cemberut. Mukanya kesal.

"Oh, jadi kau lihat~" Sesaat Soul merona, perasaannya gemas bercampur senang. "Aah, tapi sayangnya aku tidak dididik menjadi tukang main."

"Ah tapi kan nggak masalah kalau poligami." Maka membalas setengah bercanda. Masih sebal.

"Kau pikir begitu? Bisa juga sih kalau memang boleh~" Soul bergumam senang. Ia kadang lupa diri dan suka menggoda meisternya yang sensitif terhadap topik itu.

"Ah, bodoh lah. Pokoknya, aku akan tetap menolong Hiro sebisaku, apa kau masih nggak setuju?"

 _Tentu saja nggak. Kau nggak bakal tahu kapan laki-laki lain akan jatuh padamu, Maka._

"Yaa baiklah terserah padamu, senjata hanya perlu mengikuti meisternya kan?" Maka tersenyum tipis. Lanjut menghabiskan makanannya.

 _Kau benar-benar suka menyiksaku..._

Soul menyelesaikan piringnya dan meletakkannya di meja. Meneguk segelas air lalu bersandar memperhatikan teve. Ia masih belum bisa menuangkan _semua_ pikirannya. "Makasih makanannya, Maka." _Ah, aku nggak sangka Maka beneran makin jago masak_..

Maka tersenyum mengiyakan. Ia hampir selesai. Begitu usai, ia beranjak dan merapikan piring mereka, hendak membawanya ke dapur dan mencucinya. Tapi tangan Soul menghentikannya.

"Oi, biar aku. Harusnya ini giliranku masak, tapi..."

"Hmph, kau memang tukang malas dan seenaknya, Soul." Maka menyerahkan piringnya pada albino itu dan mereka berjalan ke arah dapur bersama. Soul membuka mulut untuk membela diri, tapi Maka sudah menyelanya. "Akan kubantu juga." Ia mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang. Piyama -gaun tidurnya yang setinggi paha bergerak pelan menyeka kulitnya yang terlihat halus. Soul menampar dirinya secara mental.

"O-oke..."


	13. Chapter 13

" _Apakah_ **_kau_** , _pernah jatuh_ _cinta?"_  
 _._

.

.

"Eh, kau ingin aku apa?" Maka membulatkan matanya dan menatap lelaki itu dengan bingung.

"Mencarikannya partner..." Kid mengulang ucapannya sambil mengecek ulang dokumen di tangannya.

"Ta-tapi bukankah dua minggu lalu kita sepakat aku hanya perlu belajar bersamanya..?"

"Uh, yah, keadaan agak berubah.." Kid menggaruk kepalanya dengan ujung pena yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Lagipula Prof. Stein juga menyarankan membuka kelas baru ini selagi dia belum memperpendek jam kerjanya lusa hari..."

"Oh, sudah mempersiapkan pengurangan jadwal kerja yah?"

"Ya, sepertinya uh, sibuk dengan keluarga barunya."

"Kehamilan Marie-sensei sudah hampir mendekati sih..." Maka ingat Marie-sensei sudah ambil cuti bulan lalu. Pasti sekarang sudah mulai sibuk. Prof. Stein pastinya rela cuti demi Marie dan si bayi.

"Ini berkas semua nama senjata dan meister yang belum memiliki partner. Mereka akan ada kelas pengarahan besok sore. Prof. Stein yang akan bimbing teorinya, selanjutnya Sid-sensei yang gantikan. Jadwal mereka cukup padat, jadi harus gantian."

Maka menerima dua lembar penuh nama senjata dan meister. "Kau besok hanya perlu datang dan mengamati mereka. Aku mengandalkan tipe persepsimu." Kid mengusap kepala Maka dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Akan kulakukan." Maka mengiyakan tugas barunya.

"Oke, sampai besok, Maka." Kid berbalik dan berjalan ke koridor utara. Maka mendadak ingat hari itu-

Tanpa sadar, ia memanggil nama Shinigami muda itu. Kid menoleh dan berbalik ke arahnya. "Hm? Ada apa?"

Maka bingung haruskah ia menyanyakan hal ini. Terdengar konyol dan memalukan. Tapi dalam benaknya ia yakin rasa penasaran ini takkan pernah berhenti sampai ia buka mulut. Hingga ia memberanikan diri.

"Apakah Shinigami-sama pernah jatuh cinta?" Maka bersumpah meski matahari senja terlihat mengantuk tidak peduli, rasanya tetap seperti diamati dan itu _sangat_ memalukan. Ia berdo'a cahaya sore hari itu menutupi wajahnya yang hangat merona.

"Uhm? Entahlah, ayahku tak pernah cerita tentang ibuku. Yang kutahu aku hanya fragmen dari ayahku. Aku tak yakin aku punya ibu-"

"Bukan, bukan begitu, Kid. Apakah _kau_ , pernah jatuh cinta?" Maka gelagapan karena rasanya sangat memalukan. _Kid bego._

"Oh- OH!" Kid sedikit gugup dan ikut gelagapan. "Uhm, aku jatuh cinta dengan keindahan dan estetika simetris. Haha.."

"Ohh.. haha.. begitu.." Maka memiringkan kepala, _sweatdropped_. Ia tidak terlalu terkejut. Tipikal Kid.

"Tapi, kalau maksudmu _pada manusia_ , kurasa pernah."

 _Dewa Kematian tersenyum padaku._ Hal itu yang langsung terbesit di benak Maka. Ia tidak kecewa mendengar jawaban barusan. Memang harusnya begitu. Manusia makhluk yang menarik. Kid juga paham hal itu. Maka tersenyum lebar.

"Mmh! Baguslah! Terima kasih, Kid!" Setelah itu mereka saling berpamitan, dan kembali pulang.

Dalam perjalanan, Kid bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. _Kau_ _salah_ _satunya_. _Tapi_ _aku_ _sudah_ _tahu_ _ujung_ _benangmu_. _Dan_ _di_ _posisiku_ _sekarang_ _tidak_ _mungkin_ _aku_ _menentang_ _takdir_ _manusia_...

Maka berjalan ke lorong utama Shibushen. Matahari makin turun. Ia menerawang jauh ke seluruh kota dari atas tangga. Pikorannya terlarut.

 _Kid_ _bukan manusia. Tapi ia mencintai manusia._ Maka terus mengulang hal itu di benaknya. Jawaban Kid tidak membuatnya kecewa, tapi sebenarnya ia juga kurang puas. Ia ingin tahu _lebih_.

Tapi mungkin lebih baik begitu adanya. Andaipun Kid punya hal yang sama, Maka tak ingin terburu-buru merusak banyak hal, termasuk pertemanan mereka. Tidak perlu berbelit-belit berkutat dengan hal abstrak seperti perasaan. Bahkan mungkin semuanya hanya semu. Tidak perlu terlalu ingin lebih. Apa yang ada sekarang sudah cukup.

Tapi apakah aturan tersebut dapat mudah diterapkan pada semua orang? Bagaimana dengan _partnernya?_

 _Tentang Soul... aku..._

"Hei Maka, kau belum pulang?" Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Ox-kun. Kim-chan. Hei.. kalian sendiri juga belum...?" Maka menoleh ke sekitar. "Eh, mana partner kalian? Harvard-kun dan J-chan?"

"Sudah pulang duluan sih sejak tadi. Aku habis ada pertemuan dengan penyihir lain. Ox membantuku. Lalu kita ke perpus."

"Ah. Aku hanya perlu mengembalikan buku sebentar." Ox membela diri. "Jackie dan Harv sepertinya pulang bersama."

"Uh. Ntahlah Ox, kurasa mereka berdua terlalu kaku kalau bersama. Maksudku sifat keduanya sama.." Kim menimpali. "Mungkin Jackie sudah balik ke asrama kami."

"Hey. Tapi tidak mustahil kan kalau mereka berdua mulai menghabiskan waktu bersama. Apalagi kau juga mulai sibuk. Belum lagi kita.." Ox menyeringai sambil menjangkau rambut Kim.

"U-uhhhhmmmm!" Kim buru-buru melangkah dan mendekati Maka yang mulai canggung. "Omong-omong! Soul sendiri kemana? Kulihat kalian jarang pulang bersama sekarang."

"Ah... ya. Aku lumayan sibuk membantu Shinigami-sama. Jadi kuminta Soul pulang tanpaku." Maka melirik Ox yang agak kecewa.

"Kau diminta tolong apa oleh Shinigami-sama?" Kim berjalan mengiringinya menuruni tangga. Oxford mengekor di belakang.

"Me-mengawasi dan.. mencarikan partner untuk Hiro.." Maka agak malu mengatakannya. Ia tak ingin terdengar aneh.

"Oh wow. Itu hal yang sulit.. Hubungan antara meister dan senjata bila dipaksakan pasti berat sekali." Kim menimpali.

"Yah.. aku tahu. Makanya aku hanya perlu mengawasi. Tidak sampai menjodohkan mereka haha." Maka menjawab kikuk.

"Kudengar ada kelas baru, kan? Yang isinya adalah mereka yang belum punya partner." Ox mulai ikut nimbrung. "Campuran NOT dan EAT?"

"Iya, kalau untuk campuran kurasa aku belum mengeceknya. Kita lihat saja nanti." Maka menjawab sebisanya. Ia juga tak tahu apakah yang akan ditemuinya nanti adalah anak-anak bandel atau penurut. _Tantangan_ _di_ _depan_ _mata_.

"Nee, Ox-kun. Jackie mau nitip setoples eskrim di Death Robbins. Nanti mampir sana yah." Kim membaca pesan dari ponselnya yang baru bergetar beberapa detik lalu. "Harvard menyebalkan. Begitu katanya. Haha. Sudah kuduga mereka masih susah main bareng."

"Iya, iya. Aku juga akan beli untuk Harv. Pasti ia juga _badmood_." Ox berhenti di parkiran _scooter_ nya. "Kau ikut, Maka?"

"Ah. Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa, kalian berdua!"

"Dah, sampai besok, Maka!" Maka melambai dan berjalan menuju apartmennya.

Di jalan, ia teringat ucapan Kim.  
 _Hubungan_ _meister_ _dan_ _senjata_ _bila_ _dipaksakan_ _pasti_ _berat_ _sekali_.

Ya. Makanya ia juga tak perlu memaksakan diri...


	14. chapter 14

_"Lepas! Kau menyakitiku!"_

.

.  
.

"Aku pulang.." Maka melepas sepatunya dan menggantung syal.

"Selamat datang." Soul meletakkan semangkuk besar salad di meja makan. "Aku bikin salad."

"Ah. Keren. Makasih Soul." Maka masuk ke kamarnya dan bersiap mandi. "Kau makan saja duluan. Aku ingin mandi."

"Yah. Aku sudah isi air hangatnya." Soul menyahut dari pantri sambil mengisi gelas dengan air. Maka tertegun sejenak. Bergumam pelan.

"Makasih..." Ia sedikit merona dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum Soul sempat balik tanya karena suaranya kurang jelas.

Soul melepas celemek lalu duduk di depan teve. Memilih untuk menunggunya mandi dan makan bersama.

"Kerasukan apa kau, bikin salad?" Maka selesai ganti dan duduk di meja bersama Soul yang baru beranjak dari sofa.

"Cuma lagi miskin. Jadi ngga bisa beli daging." Soul menyeringai memamerkan gigi tajamnya yang khas. Duduk di meja dan mulai bersiap makan. Puas saat Maka memicingkan matanya dan langsung berdo'a.

Mereka makan cukup tenang. Tidak ada kegaduhan seperti kemarin. Tenang karena tidak ada bunyi petir dan guntur. Blair juga tidak di rumah karena lembur.

"Hei..." Soul memulai.

"Jangan mulai, Soul." Maka berusaha makan dengan tenang. Ia tak ingin ada pertengkaran di meja makan seperti kemarin. "Jangan. Mulai."

"Apa sih? Emang kau tau apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Tentang kemarin, kan? Aku tak ingin marahan di meja makan." Maka menatapnya dan menggenggam garpunya sedikit erat. Mengamati senjatanya yang agak bingung.

"Hah? Aku cuma mau tanya apa pendapatmu dengan salad ini?" Soul menjawab.

"O-ohh.." Maka malu karena sudah curiga yang bukan-bukan. "U-uhm. Enak kok. Kau beri suwiran ayam juga. Dan saus saladnya juga enak..." Maka menunduk malu.

"Yeah. Baguslah. Makasih pujiannya." Soul lanjut makan dan berusaha menepis kecanggungan barusan. Ia agak bingung dengan Maka. "Jadi, besok giliranmu masak ya."

"A-ah.. Besok?"

"Iya besok. Kenapa?"

"Besok.. sepertinya besok aku pulang larut. Entahlah.. aku harus membantu... K- S-Sid-sensei. Akan ada kelas besok sore. Kau pesan makanan saja dengan Blair, Soul."

"Kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Aku.. belum tahu... mungkin larut." Maka bingung karena memang ia tak tahu kapan akan selesai. _Lagipula_ , _suara_ _Soul_ _kenapa_ _terdengar_ _presisten_ _begitu_?

"Kalau kau pulang, telepon aku. Karena lusa kita libur, aku begadang. Akan kujemput." Soul mengunyah salad terakhirnya dan menatap gadis itu. Raut wajah dan matanya terlihat sedikit sulit dibaca.

Maka menepis semua pikirannya. "Ah. Iya.. Makasih, Soul."

Esoknya, sepulang sekolah Maka langsung bergegas ke kelas dimana ia perlu mengamati Hiro.

Ia telah menyuruh Soul pulang karena sepertinya hujan akan turun. Soul hanya mengiyakan sambil menatap meisternya berlari keluar kelas. Ia mengesah. Menahan diri untuk tidak mengekor.

Maka lalu sampai di depan loker kelas sore. Beberapa anak sudah di dalam kelas menunggu Stein dan Sid-sensei. Ia bersandar menunggu Hiro.

Tak lama ia mendengar suara gaduh, beberapa murid lelaki membuat onar dan berkumpul di depan loker tak jauh di mana Maka bersandar. Maka tak ambil pikir, ia sudah terbiasa dengan anak-anak yang cari onar lewat pertarungan bodoh. _Kurang_ _kerjaan_ _sekali_ _ya_ , _mereka_.

Maka acuh dengan keributan itu. Meski sebenarnya membuatnya tak nyaman, ia harus membiarkan masing-masing dari mereka membela diri. Ini bukan sekolah biasa. Kau harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri.

Ia melirik mengamati gerombolan. Melihat sekejab ada seorang gadis di tengah kerumunan. _Ah_ _sial_. Batin Maka.

"Hei ayolah, partneran denganku. Aku malas ikut kelas ini. Lagipula kau kan juga nggak mau ikut kelas membosankan ini." Terdengar salah satu dari mereka berbicara.

"Ah, aku tidak..."

"Ayolah coba tunjukkan wujudmu. Kau senjata, kan?"

"Oi, oi, dia terlalu manis untuk senjata. Hei kau mau kencan denganku, nggak?"

"A-ah! Lepas!"

"Ih kasarnya. Jangan sombong lah. Semanis apapun kau, kalau nggak punya partner ya percuma. Sini jadi partnerku, nanti kita kencan!"

"Hentikan! Aku tak mau denganmu!"

"Anjing sombong bet lu nolak temen gua! Gausah belagu dasar cewek sialan!"

"Hei kalia-" Maka belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya namun seseorang sudah melewatinya.

"Hei berhenti mengganggunya! Dia partnerku!" Hiro berteriak memerobos kerumunan dan melindungi gadis itu. Maka terdiam sesaat.

"HaHH?! Siapa kau, kampret! Minggir gausah ganggu!" Seorang bocah onar mengancamnya.

"K-kubilang dia partnerku! Sekarang minggir!" Hiro menarik gadis itu keluar dari kerumunan. Tapi lengan gadis itu dicengkeram erat oleh si onar.

"Hah! Kau kan si senior EAT lemah yang selalu jadi pesuruh itu! Mau apa jadi sok keren?!" Seorang siswa mengejar mereka.

"Sejak kapan gadis itu jadi partnermu?! Dia sudah mau jadi partnerku dasar sialan!"

"Aku tak bilang begitu!" Gadis tadi berusaha melepas tangannya. "Lepas! Kau menyakitiku!"

"Oi, lepas, katanya!" Hiro mengancam.

"'CEREWET KALIAN!" Si pembuat onar mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap menghajar keduanya. Hiro dan gadis itu terkejut tapi mereka sudah tak bisa kabur. Kepalan tangan besar itu terayun dan mendarat mulus di wajah Hiro. Gadis itu menjerit melihat Hiro tersungkur.

"K-kau tak apa?" Gadis itu berusaha menarik Hiro dari kerumunan. Memperhatikan pipi Hiro yang lebam dan hidungnya mimisan.

"Kaburlah. Akan kutahan mereka." Hiro bergumam sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Hah! Rasakan dasar belagu! Akan kuhajar kau! Berikutnya gadis itu!" si pembuat onar sekali lagi mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap menghantam Hiro yang memunggungi gadis itu. Tangannya terayun dan hampir mendarat tepat di wajahnya...

"Hei." Maka masuk di antara mereka dan menahan bogeman kingkong itu. Hiro dan gadis itu membelalakkan mata. Maka... menahan serangannya dengan satu tangan. "Berhenti berbuat onar. Kelas ini dibuat agar kalian bisa cari partner dengan tenang. Tidak perlu memaksa."

"A-apa?! Siapa lagi kau?! Gak usah ganggu gua lu!" Ia memaksakan kepalannya terus melaju. Tapi tetap tertahan oleh Maka. "Jelek banget kuncir duamu! Dasar kutu buku!"

"B-bos... dia si Albarn! Anggota Spartoi yang dikirim khusus untuk menyelamatkan Shinigami-sama beberapa bulan lalu!" Salah satu anggota mereka berkata sambil mulai mundur perlahan.

"HaAHH?! Gadis sekecil ini?! Jangan main-main!" Si bodoh itu mengayunkan tangan satunya. Masih berniat menghajar.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Hentikan sebelum Sensei datang." Maka menangkis pukulan kedua. Tangannya masih menahan pukulan pertama. "Aku tidak suka ikut campur. Tapi akan repot kalau Hiro babak belur. Sekarang berhentilah sebelum Sensei datang."

"BACOT!"

"G-goblok si Bos!" Komplotannya yang lain mulai gemetar dan mundur. "Sudahlah Bos! D-dia yang menghajar Kishin bareng Shinigami-sama, lho Bos!"

"BODO AMAT! GUA KESAL!" Maka mulai kesal karena suara teriakannya lebih menyebalkan dari Black Star. Ia mencengkeram lengan si bodoh itu dengan erat. Hampir terdengar patah. Si Bos onar menjerit dan tanpa sadar ia sudah jatuh terduduk. Sepertinya Maka menyepak kakinya juga.

"AAAAHH!" Ia menjerit.

"Boss! Edan ni orang! Ayo cepet kabur!" Komplotannya menarik dia yang mereka panggil bos itu. Maka meletakkan tangannya di pinggang. Sebal karena masih ada saja murid-murid bodoh di Shibusen.

"Oi kalian, bawa dia ke Nygus-sensei. Setelah itu sisanya kembali ke kelas ini" Maka melihat Prof. Stein yang datang bersama Sid-sensei. Komplotan itu patuh dan buru-buru pergi. Takut kena tambahan hukuman.

"Hiro, kau tak apa?" Maka berbalik mendapati gadis itu terduduk di lutut dan cemas melihat penolongnya.

"Aku tak apa, Maka. Terima kasih sudah menolong kami." Hidung Hiro terus berdarah. Tetesannya tidak berhenti. "Kau baik?"

"A-ah.. ya.. terimakasih, Senpai telah menolongku. Tapi kau terluka.." Gadis itu panik mencari sapu tangan.

"Kalian pergi saja ke UKS di barat, Perawat lain masih jaga di sana." Sid-sensei mengomentari di dekat pintu saat Prof. Stein masuk dan menyambut kelas. "Tidak terlalu parah. Hiro akan baik-baik saja. Maka, kau boleh temani mereka."

"Baik, Sensei."

Lalu keduanya membopong Hiro ke klinik barat.


End file.
